Elite Dangerous Charmed Rebirth
by Piper'stemper
Summary: A new take on Charmed reboot. A seamless story that starts at season one, but will go differently right from the beginning. Dark with smart and deadly villains. All four sisters will be included.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This takes place 500 years from now. The year is 2515 and is a new concept of charmed called Elite Dangerous based off of video game at least the title. I now it sounds odd but I wanted to try something different. I did not want to start the reboot and have it go the same way as the original. Andy and Prue are married. Cole and Phoebe are boyfriend and girlfriend and Leo and Piper are just recently married. Andy is will not die at the end of season one and Cole is not a demon but does have a dark past. Leo will eventually become a whitelighter but for now he is not. This way it is something new but the personalities of the sisters will remain except it will not be overboard. In other words Phoebe will not be slutty as times the writers did it that way on occasion. Piper will not be whiny as in the beginning she was. Prue will not be so bossy. Instead those attributes will be kept to a minimum. Yes they will have faults. This will be seamless mixed with theme driven. Each chapter will be anywhere from 18 pages to 25 and will be balanced between the sisters as they are the main characters and husband are supporting. That means not a lot of Prue heavy driven episodes just because she's the oldest. Paige will be coming in season one as well. I will be doing character biographies on new ones I bring into it and a plot planner along with the scene tracker will also be used. This is my last charmed fanfiction story and will depend heavily on reviews. As Encounter of wicked things slowly comes to a close and left to fend still needs to be finished the others I will not continue. But anyone is welcome to finish them. This will be dark and the villains will be smart and deadly. I will try to do a movie trailer for this, but considering it takes place 500 years into the future, it will be a challenge.

Elite Dangerous

Charmed Rebirth

Chapter 1

Reunion

A glove covered hand held a stainless steel wrench while the other was holding a long piece of metal that protruded out of a much larger alloy. Long study breaths caused fogging on the glass that protected the man that was working. He put the wrench on a hex bolt and began to turn it but stopped for a moment, "righty tighty lefty loosey," he whispered to himself and began to tighten the bolt. He then felt the tug on his waist that came from a rope. "All right just give me a minute," he said and let go of the wrench that was also attached by a tether to keep it from floating away. He pulled out a red ball that had a rock climbing attachment and a string. He then snapped it on the rope that was around his waist and pushed. The red ball glided effortlessly to the one whom was awaiting it. In the background bright stars flickered in a array of colors. A large ship came into view as the ball continued its path.

"How much longer?" a woman's voice came over the intercom inside the man's helmet.

"Almost done," he replied as small covered pawls began to play with the red ball that made its way to a cat in a specially made spacesuit. It tried to bite the ball but was interrupted by the small glass helmet that fed it oxygen and protected from the instant death of space without it. A long haired brunette woman with big brown eyes looked out the window to see a cat in a spacesuit playing with a red ball. She could not help but smile as it seems so out of place and yet so familiar. "Time to go back in kitcat," he said and pulled on the rope to bring the cat back to him. With his furry friend under his arm he made his way back to the air lock. Once he emerged he was greeted by his new wife whom gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and he closed his eyes while her warm loving lips pressed against his cold face. She was relieved that he was back in the ship and safe.

"So are we fixed?" she asks.

"Yap just a simple loose bolt but it space that's all it takes," he replied and took his cat to the living room, which consisted of a built-in couch, table and was also the kitchen. The ship was more like a mobile home out in space but nothing was not attached to something. Inside the gravity was normal created by a generator.

"Leo how did you get her into that thing anyway, cats are not known for cooperating?" she asks.

"To be honest I didn't know, I had a friend of mine make it for her and she just liked it," he replied and after removing the spacesuit, she began to clean her dark fur. She was a tiger cat and had stripes that resemble more tiger then a domestic household cat. "Piper I have something for you," he said and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it up and took out a DVD case that had a picture of one of her favorite movies.

"How did you get a hold of this, its ancient," she said as she held it.

"I know a guy," he said and she looked fondly at the picture. It was the African Queen on DVD and over 500 years old. She knew the odds of the DVD even working was slim and she had the movie in other digital formats but something about this old technology intrigued her. She gently opened the plastic box that has proven it could stand the test of time and inside was not the DVD but instead coordinates. She recognized them and smiled brightly. "Its been over six months since you seen your family and I know how much you miss them, so I thought we could stop by and stay awhile," he said and she hugged him.

"Thank you, are you sure we can afford it?' Piper asks.

"I will need to make a stop before we go into stasis at a asteroid belt, hopefully we can fill our cargo bay with platinum or gold but either way were going to see them, to be honest I miss them to," he replied.

"Do they know?" she asks.

"Nope, so you should probably give them a call it will take about three weeks for us to get there," he replied and went towards the front of the ship. Piper watched her man walk and the spacesuit was tight around his body that was firm in all the right places.

"Space man is so getting some tonight," she said and went over to a the communication com. "Prue Hallwiell," she said and after a few moments a video screen appeared that was translucent.

"Piper well its about time, I have not heard from you in a week. I am going to need to talk to that new husband of yours," Prue said but was smiling.

"Yeah sorry, hay you and Andy in the mood for a visitor?" Piper asks.

"Your coming, when?" Prue asks as Andy popped his head in to see who Prue was talking too.

"Hay Pipe," he said

"Hi Andy. It will be about three weeks," Piper replied.

"Wow that is a long time," Prue said.

"Not for me, I will be asleep," Piper said as a rhythmic humming sound echoed on the walls of the ship.

"Is he mining I thought you guys were going to switch to cargo delivery?" Prue asks and her smile faded.

"We are just its been a little slow and we need the money. Right now platinum and gold are going for high," Piper replied and decided to change the subject. "Oh um Phoebe is wanting to come home. She called me a few days ago and asks me which makes no sense considering I'm out here," she said and an awkward smile eased onto her face.

"So the grand new colony didn't work out. Why the hell didn't she call me considering what you just said." Prue said but knew why.

"Prue its her house too and she will be there when I get there. So it will be one big reunion," Piper said over the humming. Andy took that as a cue to go get something to drink as clearly there was a past between the oldest and the youngest sister.

"Right so she needs money or she got into trouble," Prue's face could show a lot in her facial expressions especially disappointment. Her long almost black hair cascaded down her shoulders and her normally loving but constantly vigilant bluish green eyes could be felt though video screen.

"Ok I don't know the reason but can you two get along if she gets there first?"

"I'm not the one who just took off," Prue replied and after a few moments of silence decided to give her middle sister some sense of cooperation. "Fine I will get along but your the peace keeper so you better not dillydally."

"Oh and one more thing," Piper's voice was much lower now and she was not sure how to word this. "She is bringing her boyfriend, I think his name is Cole," she said and cringed waiting for something to go flying through the air. Prue smiled awkwardly a mixture of anger and trying not to show it. "Prue," Piper pleaded.

"I will be good but dammit she is pushing it," Prue said and focused on the good news. "I can't wait to see you, I love you and be safe. Pirates follow the precious metals," she said.

"We will and I love you too," Piper said and the conversation ended. She took in a deep breath and walked towards the front of the ship where her husband was sitting in the captains chair. One hand on the throttle and the other on a joystick. He had headphones on listening to his music while looking out the large glass windows and using the mining lasers to breakdown the asteroids that were near a sun. she looked out through the glass that was thick and specially designed to handle the pressures of space and the heat of the sun. The view was amazing and she could even see the solar flares that escaped hold of the sun. There were planets far off in a way, some inhabitable, some with colonies and space stations throughout. At times things seemed so close that you could reach out and touch them, but in truth they were light years away. She could see he was focusing on the chunks that would break off, scanning them to see what metals lived inside. She looked down at a screen that would give readings.

"Platinum and gold," she said and Leo took off his headphones.

"Jackpot, this should be enough to last few months," he said as the cargo scoop was lowered and he began the process of scooping them up. As he did all kinds of sounds would follow. He would vent the useless material and refine the good stuff as the built-in refinery would separate and place the precious metals into bins.

"Scan detected," the computer voice said and they both tensed up. Leo retracted the cargo scoop and his mining lasers so he could get out quick.

"Pirates?" Piper asks nervously as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't know," he said while looking at his com screen.

"Your good to go commander, continue on," the words came across and they both let out the breath they were holding.

"Security," he said in relief.

"Looks like there are a few here, so we should be ok," Piper said and straddled him.

"Sometimes I wonder why you married me," he said as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"You have a big ship," she said and kissed him," Ok you need to finish and then we need to get ready for stasis," she said and got off of him.

"Dam right I have a big ship," he said proudly as he fired lasers and deployed the cargo scoop. Piper began preparations for stasis. She had to set the time they would be asleep and prepare the bed. Kitcat also needed to be ready.

Back on earth Prue and Andy were eating dinner as the evening was approaching. The manner they lived in has belonged to their family for centuries. It has stood in the same spot for over 500 years. There were upgrades and fixes along the way but somehow and some way it needed very little in the way of fixing. She was always impressed with how the house held up, even after the big earthquake that cut San Francisco in half. She was now much closer to the ocean but that was 1000 years ago and now there are homes in the sky and spaceships in the driveway. Ironically the space exploration would bring them closer to alien life, but the Milky Way was mostly desolate. They would occasionally find life on other planets but it was macular form or plant life. Even though the trial the stars they still felt very alone. Much was unexplored and new markets, new jobs and responsibilities came along with it. Andy worked for the Federation and monitored the trade routes from stations to stations. Security that kept the Pirates at bay. Prue worked for a auction house after graduating college in antiquities but her love was photography. She gave up a lot to take care of her sister's after their mother died and their dad left. They were raised by their grandmother that they loved dearly and passed away recently. Piper returned for the funeral and so did Phoebe but then they parted ways for over six months as Piper got married and Phoebe went on a adventure. Prue was married to Andy and could not leave the house as she was emotionally attached and just could not give it up.

"I still can't believe that Piper is out in space mining, always thought it would be Phoebe doing that kind of thing," Andy said.

"It took me by surprise when she said she was doing it, but she loves him and that is what he did when they met," Prue said while eating some vegetables.

"So Phoebe is coming and her boyfriend?"

"Wow you know how to ruin the mood," Prue replied.

"Prue she is your baby sister and it will be good for all of you to get back together," he said.

"Your right I do miss them more then I ever thought I would but we just grew apart after Grams died and Piper will be back out in the middle of space. God I hate that, the Pirates are getting worse," Prue said.

"And security is being increased because of it," Andy said in hopes to ease her fears.

"You guys can't be everywhere and Leo takes risk," Prue said.

"Sometimes you have, to and if he runs into a good asteroid belt maybe they can settle down," Andy said while drinking some wine.

"I hope so," Prue said when a knock at the door made her get up. "Wonder who that is this late?" she said and open the front door to see her baby sister and a tall very handsome man standing next to her.

"Hay sis," Phoebe said and Prue was really hoping that Piper would be home before she arrived.

"Phoebe your early," Prue said and walked away from the door. Phoebe could feel the cold reception and looked at her boyfriend uncomfortably as he was feeling the same. But the cold would be replaced with warm from Andy.

"Phoebe how are you?" he said and she smiled while walking in.

"Andy god I have not seen you in forever," she said and they hugged," This is Cole," she said.

"Andy as you probably already know."

"Yeah, sorry if I'm intruding," Cole said as Prue was cleaning the table.

"No your fine, come on I will get you a drink and we will let them talk," Andy said and they went into the solarium as Phoebe got herself ready for either a lot of yelling or just silence. She walked into the kitchen as Prue was putting the dishes into a dishwasher that used sound-waves and electrolytes to clean them.

"So Piper told you," Phoebe said.

"Yeah not sure why you talked to her and not me," Prue said

"Oh probably because of this reason, Prue I know your pissed at me for leaving but I couldn't stay here," Phoebe said and Prue turned to face her.

"Its not that, its the fact you came onto Andy," Prue said.

"It was a mistake and I was drunk and very depressed, I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry. Andy has forgiven me," Phoebe said.

"He doesn't know you like I do," Prue said and went back to cleaning the dishes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you do that kind of thing, irresponsible, selfish should I go on," Prue said.

"No you made your point. I will stay to see Piper but after that I will be out of your hair," Phoebe said and left the room. Prue pulled out a chair and sat quietly. She hated the words that came out of her mouth, she hated that she felt the way she did. She missed what they like when growing up and how inseparable they were. She hated her sister throwing her life away at some experimental colony far away. She let the tear glide down her cheek as she closed her eyes tight forcing more of the moisture out. "Piper please get here soon," she whispered.

Back in the solarium Cole and Andy were talking and Phoebe did not like where the conversation was going as Cole was getting into his past. "Hay you know its late and we had a long flight so Cole you ready for bed," she said and he nodded after putting his glass of bourbon on the table.

"Sure," he said and he took her outstretched hand as she took him up the stairs and to one of the bedrooms that was not being used.

"Good night Phoebe and glad to have you back," Andy said.

"Good night Andy and thank you," she said and once in the bedroom she shut the door and slapped Cole on the arm.

"What?" he asks while rubbing his arm.

"You didn't tell him about what you used to do did you?"

"No and its what I used to do Phoebe," he replied.

"He works for the Federation security," she said and his eyes widened.

"You know that would have been a good thing to know before I got here," he said and walked over to the bed.

"Sorry my mind was elsewhere but now you know, so iskna on the pastnay," she said as a knock on the door change their attention. Phoebe answered it and Prue was standing there with extra blankets. She could tell Prue was crying but decided to leave it alone.

"This room was always the coldest," Prue said and handed them to her.

"Thank you," Phoebe said as Prue walked into her bedroom. Phoebe shut the door and sat down on the bed.

"Give it time she is happy to see you, she has to be," he said and she leaned into him.

"So can't wait for Piper to get here," she said.

"Three weeks, just three weeks," he said.

"One of us will die," she said and he laughed a little.

Light years away Leo was now near a planet that had no life but had a debris ring around it made of potential metallic rich asteroids. Most of the time they were just minerals and did not go for much on the market, so he hoped for the best as he fired his laser. The sensors start the process of reading chunks that were blown off. He waited patiently and smiled. Platinum and gold along with silver and millions of asteroids to pick from.

"Baby this might be enough to retire on," he yelled and Piper came to the front.

"What are the percentages?" she asks.

"30 to 40, mostly platinum and gold," he replied and she coupled his face with her hands as she kissed him.

"Thank god," she said after they finished.

"Listen you and Kitcat need to strap in just in case there are pirates here. We will need to get out quickly," he said and she nodded understanding the risk. He continued to scoop up pieces as the refinery did its job and the 32 bins were filling with a ton each of precious material. She picked up Kitcat and put on her spacesuit and still could not believe that the cat did not protest. Piper put hers on and was about to strap herself in when she looked out the window as a large asteroid went past. She smiled at the possibility of going home and staying there. Starting a family with her new husband and never feeling the uneasiness and fear that came along with space. Just as the asteroid came out of view something else took its place. A ship and a close one she could even see the man whom was flying it. He smiled wickedly as he went undetected and apparently has been watching them.

"Leo!" she yelled but it was too late as a blast hit the ship and she went flying backwards, hitting the wall hard as the ship was tossed into asteroids. Leo was strapped in as he tried to gain control and assumed Piper was already.

"Hold on!" he yelled and started taking evasive measures.

"Frame shift drive charging," A computer voice said.

"Come on!" he yelled while maneuvering around asteroids as blast of lasers would hit the ship shields. Piper was trying desperately to get to her seat as she held on to the cat. The ship that was chasing was them small and agile and had more powerful weapons. But Leo's upgraded shield and reinforced hull would give him time to get away, if only he could get clear of the asteroids in order to engage the frame shift drive. The lines were moving slow as he was using power for the shields and to try to get some distance. The moving around the obstacles was making it very difficult for Piper to get her footing. A large blast shut down the shields and now they were vulnerable as another hit the back, causing debris and a rupture. Leo had to adjust quickly to moving power from the frame shift drive to regenerating the shields. He pulled up on the joystick as he saw an opening and Piper was now flying backwards and was impelled through her shoulder by a pipe that was broke free from the blast. She screamed in pain but Leo could not hear her as the sound of the ship and the explosions were all around him. Sparks were flying as Piper held onto the cat and was now at the mercy of gravity.

"Frame shift drive ready," the computer voice said and he throttled to full power. "5,4,3,2,1. Engage," it said and they were gone in a burst, now moving at light speed. It would be impossible for the Pirates to follow them. He took a deep breath and looked at the readings. The ship was damaged but not critical. He then looked at his cargo hold and slammed his fist on the dash as it was not even half-full. The shields were back online and he got out of his seat to check on Piper. He looked at the seat and she was not in it.

"Piper!" he yelled and started looking as she could be anywhere and badly injured.

"Leo," she whimpered and he looked up to see his wife impelled on the wall above him.

"Oh my god," he said and ran to the panel on the wall. "Gravity disengaged," a computer voice said and now he could float to her."Piper look at me," he said as she was going in and out of consciousness. He then had no choice but to pull her off of the pipe. She screened as the cold metal clashed with warm flesh. "Its ok baby its ok," he said while guiding her to the panel.

"Gravity restored."

He picked her up in his arms and took her to the bed so he could work on her. She was bleeding badly and her breathing was sharp and jerky. She still had the cat under her arm. Leo ran to get the first-aid kit and then back to her. His hands shook and his training of being a medic before he became a miner was kicking in. first he clean the wound using a antibacterial spray. He then cut away her spacesuit to get to it. He pulled out something that's more like a glue gun than a medical device and before pushing the trigger he held her other hand. "This is going to hurt but it will close the wound," he said and she nodded as she squeezed. He sprayed in some kind of foam that filled the open hole and then hardened. She tried her best not to scream but could not hold it in. She then let her body's natural defenses kick in and she passed out. Leo fell onto the floor exhausted as his adrenaline was high and his fear was at its peak. He held her hand as he let himself calm down before doing anything else. After his heart was done with trying to blow out of his chest, he went to cleaning up and getting ready for stasis. It would help Piper heal and keep her from being in pain as the foam would take on the characteristics of flesh and even bone. But that took time and without pain medication it would be unbearable. After he was done with setting the timer and getting his wife into a new spacesuit along with himself, he laid next to her with the cat and hit the button that will start stasis.

"Stasis activated."

"See you in three weeks baby," he whispered and kissed her. A glass dome came down over the bed and a fog filled its interior. This fog was a sleeping agent and their bodies would run on bare minimum. There were sensors that would constantly regulate and scan them. If there were any issues it would wake them up. Leo already fixed any important issues with the ship and the other stuff could be left until later.

Piper's eyes open slowly and coming out of stasis was extremely difficult. It was like waking up after an hour of sleep after not having any for days. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and drift away but Leo slowly came into focus as he sat next to her. Piper instinctively started to set up and then stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Hay take it easy, its almost healed but there is still some more to go," he said and gently helped her sit up. She needed to get up and out of bed to make the effects of stasis wear off. She smacked her lips together and they stuck as her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls and devoid of moisture. "Here drink this," he said and gave her some water.

"Thank you," her voice was low and rough.

"On the bright side we are about 30 minutes away from the station and then home," he said and she smiled the best she could as she blinked extremely slowly, and with every blink the want to sleep even more indulging. "Come on you need to get up and walk around," he said and she rumbled as he helped her stand. She held onto her shoulder that Leo put into a sling.

"Did we lose anything?" she asks while he helped her walk around.

"No but we didn't get a whole lot. Piper if I would've known you were not strapped in, I would have-"

"Leo he was hiding behind an asteroid and if you would've waited, then we would not have survived. Its ok I'm fine," she said and was walking a little better as her legs no longer felt like Jell-O. "God I hate coming out of stasis," she said.

"Me too but at least you were not in pain while you were healing. Once we get to the station, you will see a Dr.," he said.

"Leo I don't need one, I'm fine the foam will do its job and the pain is minimal," she said as she wanted to get home desperately.

"Piper."

"No I want to get home," she said and he reluctantly nodded.

"Listen I need to go to the front and ask for boarding permission, will you be ok?"

"Yeah," Piper replied as the cat rubbed its body against her leg.

"Looks like someone likes you now," Leo said and headed towards the front. Piper looked down at the cat that she did not get along with completely. She believed the cat was jealous as she was the woman in Leo's life and would continuously knock over her things or just ignore her entirely.

"Who likes me now," she said and pet it on the back.

Prue was passing as Phoebe watched her walk back and forth. "Prue she will be in soon," Phoebe said as she too was anxious. The last three weeks have been interesting but they found common ground and finally started getting along.

"She is always late you know that," Prue said.

"The one thing I do well is be on time or early," Phoebe said as the they could hear ship engines outside. "Speaking of the devil," she said and they ran to the door. Once they opened it they saw a large ship landing on the landing pad in front of the house. Homes were no longer close to each other but instead spread out as the population on earth was also spread out through the galaxy. "Whoa that is one big ship, you think he is compensating?"

The door opened and Leo was first to step out with Kitcat right at his feet. He then helped Piper as one are was in a sling. They didn't notice as they were too excited and ran to greet them. Andy and Cole remained in the house to give them time talk. "Piper," Prue yelled and was the first to give her a hug.

"Hay you sorry we were late," Piper said and held back the need to cringe as Prue squeezed her as her shoulder was still sore. She used her good arm to hug her back and she could smell Prue's shampoo. A mixture of strawberries and jasmine. Next Phoebe wrapped her arms around both of them and pulled Leo into the hug. They stood quietly for a moment as they all reconnected.

"We will get the luggage later, come in inside," Prue said and then pulled back to see Piper's arm. "What happened?" she asks while putting her hands on her hip.

"Its nothing just a small accident but right now I want to go inside," Piper replied and Prue looked right at Leo. Prue was still very protective and made her disapproval of Piper being hurt on his watch known by the look she gave him.

"Nice ship Leo," Phoebe said as they walked into the house.

"Andy," Piper said and gave him a hug.

"Well you sure know how to make Prue chew off every fingernail," he said.

"There fake," she whispered.

"Hi," Cole said.

"Hi," Piper said as she looked up to a tall very handsome man.

"This is my boyfriend Cole," Phoebe said and walked over to him.

"I see," Piper said and began to walk around the house. It still smelled the way she remembered. The scent of old wood polished and the flowers from outside that brought its decadence through the windows as the spring wind carried it on its back. She closed her eyes and could swear she can even smell her grandmother's perfume mixed in." God I missed this," she said as Prue walked over to her and made her sit.

"Now what happened?" Prue asks while looking at her shoulder.

"You guys need a drink, I have some great bourbon?" Andy asks.

"Definitely," Leo replied and so did Cole. Phoebe sat down next to her as Prue sat across on a floral pattern high-back chair.

"Like I said its nothing, just an accident before we came here. We were doing some last-minute mining and got attacked," Piper said as nonchalance as she could.

"Pirates?" Phoebe asks.

"Yap just one," Piper replied as Prue looked away clearly irritated.

"Your home now so it doesn't matter," Phoebe said and for a brief moment became the peacemaker.

"So how was the economy?" Piper asks trying to change the subject.

"At first it was cool but then it just got boring. All we did was dig and plant, then dig it up and plant again, yeah that was about it," Phoebe replied.

"Not quite the adventure you hoped for?" Piper asks.

"No I should have been a miner from the looks of it," Phoebe replied.

"You would like it. Seeing other planets and suns. Saw a quasar one time and the nebulous are beautiful. But most of space is cold and dark. I miss spring and grass with blue skies," Piper said.

"How long can stay?" Prue said getting to the point.

"I don't know. We did not do well on the asteroid belt. The pirate attack before we had a chance to enough. Prue I would love nothing more then to stay here but that ship is my home now with Leo," Piper said and Prue nodded but lower her head.

"What about you Phoebe?" Prue asks.

"To be honest I don't know, Cole's work sometimes takes us to other colonies," she said.

"What work?" Piper asks.

"Oh he is a transporter. I met him in a bar on a station when I was leaving the colony," Phoebe replied. Leo was listening to the conversation as Andy and Cole were talking. He hated taking her away from her family and after the close call he decided to change directions. He put his drink on the table and walked into the living room.

"Hi honey how is the berban?" Piper asks.

"Good, Andy can get the good stuff. Piper there something I want to say. I have been thinking that I need more stable work and you need a place to start your business, so I will talk to Andy and see if they have anything Federation for me and we can find a place here. I can sale the ship-" he did not get the rest out as Piper stood up quickly and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear and he held her. Prue smiled along with Phoebe.

"Well its is time to celebrate," Phoebe said and smacked her hands together. "Time for mixed drinks," she said and headed for the kitchen. They drank and drank, the house was now filled with laughter and seem to brighten.

"I still can't believe you guys, you guys, didn't kill each other before I got here," Piper said as she slurred a little.

"It was touch and go for the fist week," Phoebe said.

"Ok I am either drunk, is this is a picture of Kitcat in a spacesuit," Prue said while looking at some digital pictures Piper took while out it space.

"She is so cute," Phoebe said and snorted as she was laughing quite hard.

"Leo takes her out when he works on the ship and she plays with a ball," Piper said.

"She likes it," Leo said as Cole board some more hard alcohol in his glass.

"Not the strangest thing I've seen in space," Cole said.

"Oh do tell," Phoebe said.

"How about a no gravity strip bar," he said and all of them began to imagine what that would look like.

"So how to you tell if your erect?" Piper asks and again images came flooding through minds that were already scattered.

"I'm assuming if it doesn't bend," Andy said and nodded as that seemed like a logical approach.

The night would continue until finally the effects of alcohol made all of them quite tired. Piper went to her old bedroom with Leo and Phoebe went to hers with Cole. Prue also went to hers with Andy. Kitcat of course snuggled up next to Leo and the house was quiet once again. As the occupants slept the chandelier over the dining table began to shake and a bright light shot down from the ceiling. A picture of the sisters on the table in the hallway began to glow and the images moved closer together. The next morning Prue was the first to wake as the coffeemaker was automatic. A hot cup was waiting for her and she took to the solarium to enjoy the rising sun. She head a headache but hangovers could be handled with a simple pill and she took it when she got up. Next to wake was Piper who joined her after grabbing her cup and taking her small little happy pill.

"Morning," Prue said.

"I sill can't believe I am home and Leo doing that out of the blue was amazing," Piper said and sat down.

"Yeah it is. How is your shoulder?"

"Almost healed. But my tennis days are over," Piper replied.

"You hate tennis," Prue said.

"Oh good," Piper said and they laughed a little. Phoebe shuffled past them and was mumbling.

"She is not a morning person," Prue said.

"Did you guys talk about what happened between her and Andy?" Piper asks.

"Yes and after a lot of yelling, Andy said nothing happened just flirting mostly. It hurt and it was when Andy and I were not getting along so the time sucked. I guess I thought I was going to lose him and to my baby sister," Prue replied.

"But you didn't and it was a mistake," Piper said.

"I know we are over it. This feels right doesn't it?" Prue asks.

"Definitely," Piper replied as Phoebe joined them.

"What is wrong with you people, who wakes up this dam early," Phoebe said and took a drink of her coffee.

"Normal people," Prue said.

"So Pipe where are you going to live?" Phoebe asks ignoring Prue's answer.

"No idea I guess it just depends on how much we get from saleling the ship," Piper replied.

"Is he compensating?" Phoebe asks.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Its a really big ship," Phoebe replied.

"No," Piper said and blushed a little.

"Really," Prue said a little seductively.

"Why not stay here," Phoebe suggested and Piper contemplated that option.

"I think that is up to Prue, I mean -"

"Absolutely," Prue answered before she could finish.

"There is room what about you?" Piper asks Phoebe and she looked at Prue.

"Why not it will be like old times," Prue said and they held hands across the table.

Cole and Leo were standing near the kitchen door listening to the conversation. "Think we could talk them into a threesome," he whispered and Leo gave him a odd look. "What like you never thought about it," he said and headed into the solarium. Leo bit his lower as the thought that crossed his mind a few times. "Morning ladies," he said and kissed Phoebe on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie," she said as he pulled up a chair. Leo also joined them.

"Andy still asleep?" Piper asks.

"No he had to go to work early," Prue replied.

"Talking of work. Leo I can take you to the space station to see if we can sale your ship," Cole said.

"That would be great," Leo said and Piper got up.

"Honey can we talk for a moment?" Piper asks and he followed her into the living room.

"What is it?"

"Um are you sure about this. I know how much you love that ship and being out in space. I want you to be unhappy?" Piper asks.

"I am sure. Piper after what happened, I don't want to put you in danger and I know you hate it. I am happy when I am with you," he replied and put his hand to her face.

"I love you," she said.

Cole took Leo up the space station after they got all the personal items off the ship.

"Wow I don't have a lot of stuff," Piper said as she looked at the four boxes.

"You can borrow some of my stuff until Leo starts his new job," Prue said.

"Oh god we are unemployed. I don't think I've ever been unemployed," Piper said and she was starting to panic a little.

"Piper its fine. The house is paid off and it generated its own electricity," Prue said to calm her down.

"You don't recycle your urine do you?" Piper asks.

"No why?"

"Just curious," Piper said as that was something done on the spaceship and she could never get herself to drink the water unless there was no other option. While they were unpacking a loud noise was her downstairs. "What the hell was that?" Piper asks and they all went downstairs. In the middle of the living room was a chest that go through the ceiling from the attic.

"Ok that's new," Prue said and walked over to it.

"Prue the careful," Piper said as the floor above the unstable.

"Have you guys ever seen this before?" Prue asks.

"No why?" Phoebe replied.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember the attic all that much. Grams kept it locked," Piper said and Prue opened the chest.

"Please don't be a dead body," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe," Piper said

"Hay Grams had a dark side," Phoebe said in her defense.

Prue opened the old wooden chest and the roasted iron protested by cracking small chunks of rusted metal. The only noise being made was the sound of squeaking as they all looked down into the old chest. What would reside, gold, old money or Phoebe's prediction of a dead body. None of the knew and could not help but feel the anticipation. They all licked their lips as a sense of delicious naughtiness rush through their veins. Like children opening a forbidden box and the world around them muted as their imaginations took flight. Dust rose out like a old tomb and Covered something on the top. Prue reached down with eager hands and pulled out a heavy book. She blew off the remaining dust and made visible a symbol that was hidden by it.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"The Trinity symbol," Prue replied.

"Isn't that Wicca?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes," Prue answered in a whisper.

"Wait Grams was a witch?" Piper asks in a whisper as well. They were not sure why they were speaking softly as he huddled next to each other.

"She had days," Prue replied as she opened it. The first page writing on it and just out of habit Phoebe read it aloud. The others were too intrigued to even notice.

"Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient powers. Bring your power to we sisters three, We want the power, give us the power.

"Phoebe don't read it out load," Piper said but it was too late.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Its just words Piper," Prue said and took the book over to the table.

"I don't like to take chances," Piper said.

"You were attacked by pirates," Phoebe said reminding her of the chances he took with Leo.

"That's different," Piper said and sat next to Prue.

"Not really," Phoebe said

"There are demons in this thing," Prue said as she looked at some of the pictures.

"And spells," Piper noticed the writing.

"Ok so are Grams was a witch who practice witchcraft?" Phoebe asks.

"Apparently, you don't think she used of these on us?" Piper asks.

"No none of these would work, its not real," Prue said as she was the more skeptical one.

"I think we should put it back," Piper said as for some reason she was getting nervous.

"Why?" Phoebe asks and moved the book over to herself.

"Because it's just weird," Piper replied.

"I think its cool," Phoebe said and began turning the pages.

"It doesn't matter what it is, I need to get work and you both need to find a job," Prue said and got up.

"What about the whole in the ceiling?" Piper asks as she looked at the mess.

"The boys can get it," Prue replied as she headed upstairs to get dressed.

"Phoebe put the book back and get dressed," Piper said as she too was going up the steps leaving the baby sister alone with her curiosity.

"Ok," Phoebe said but had no intentions of putting it back. She grabbed a large encyclopedia from the book shop in the living room and put it in the chest. She then covered it with a blanket that was in there and closed the lid. She ran up the stairs and made sure the coast was clear before heading to her bedroom. Prue was in the bathroom and was getting ready for work and when she reached for the toothpaste, it moved without her touching it. She looked at it and then shook her head as she grabbed it. She laughed to herself as apparently her mind was playing tricks. Piper was in her room and was finding something to wear out of her box of clothes and accidentally tipped one off the bed. She went to grab it and it stopped in midair for a brief second and then hit the ground. She too paused as she could swear it just froze, like time stopped. She reached down and picked it up and began the process again. Phoebe was looking at all the spells and smiled quite a few of them.

"Phoebe are you almost ready?" Piper asks as she lost track of time. She hit the book under her bed and grabbed her purse. She then felt a tingling and then her mind took over on its own. She could see herself walking alongside Piper as they went into a restaurant. Then someone grabbed her purse and ran. She took in a deep breath as she was released from what ever it took over. She felt queasy and had to sit down. "What the hell was that?" she asks herself as Piper knocked on the door. "Just a moment," she said and rush to get dressed and Piper waited impatiently downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Piper asks.

"You know me I take a long time to get ready," Phoebe replied and they headed out the door. Piper left a note for Leo about the ceiling as he was the handyman most of the time on the ship and hoped him with Cole and Andy could come up with something. Phoebe and Piper went from place to place picking up applications for a variety of jobs. A few hundred years ago robots did most of the work unfortunately leaving people who do much of nothing. The robots were banned and only used for extremely dangerous situations or work that would not take people out of the equation as it killed the economy as robots do not buy merchandise. There were plenty of jobs to be had as more and more people were moving to colonies and businesses were blooming everywhere not just on earth but on other planets. The world was not like Blade Runner or other doomsday future predictions. There were less wars as most of the conflict was on a small platform or individually based. And because people were not locked into where they were born and could freely travel the universe. Hell on earth was a phrase lost over time. No it was utopia but it was better. There was still crime, there was still murders as these are human behaviors but again it was scattered not just around the world but the universe itself. So the incidents were small and few. Most colonies would not tolerate violence of any kind and the ones who did it were banished or arrested. The Federation was devised of many nations and its sole purpose was to protect space stations and colonies from potential invaders and pirates. It was not like the UN and actually did its job very well, the reason for this was it had no power only to enforce the laws and they were constantly being monitored to make sure they did not abuse their authority. They were taught to turn in anyone even their own partner, if they abused their position. If the partner was found guilty of doing so the Federation agent was praised and not criticized. Police your own and control your demons was the motto.

Phoebe was walking next to Piper as they were heading to lunch.

"So what did you think of the last place?" Piper asks and Phoebe stopped in her tracks.

"You said that before."

"No I didn't," Piper said as a man ran up and sold Phoebe's purse.

"Hay," Piper yelled as a man on hovering motorcycle dressed in a police officer's outfit zoomed past them and right in front of the man. The police had protective shields around their vehicles, so they did not need to carry weapons but running from them was fruitless but the man tried and was stopped immediately as his feet were now locked to the ground. He fell on his stomach and was stuck. The gravity around him was increased due to a system being put in about 60 years ago. It would use the gravitational pull your and very precise GPS to force people to the ground if they were committing a crime. This could only be activated my a police officer and operator whom was watching the event take place from the main office. The police officer could never initiate it on our own. This kept anybody with authority using it unnecessarily or unlawfully. It caused no damage to the assailant and the officer could handle the situation easily. Phoebe walked over as the officer gave her back her purse.

"Thank you," she said.

"Do you want to press charges?" he asks and Phoebe looked at the man. She remembered him from what ran through her mind earlier. He looked like he has not eaten in days and was apparently struggling with life. Although it did not excuse his actions, she decided to let this one go.

"No its fine, just don't do it again," Phoebe said as the officer on handcuffed him.

"Thank you mam," the man said and left quickly.

"Phoebe he tried to still your purse," Piper said as she cannot believe she did that.

"I got it back and he looked like he was down on his luck," Phoebe said.

"Your too sweet you know that," Piper said and the continued to the restaurant.

Once they were seated she could no longer hold in what happened earlier.

"Piper I saw this happen," she said as Piper was seasoning her food.

"What?"

"I can explain it but the book said what kind of powers we would have," Phoebe replied and Piper leaned back in her chair. "Ok so I took the book upstairs, but anyway. One would have the ability to move things with their mind and the other to freeze time. The last one was premonitions. I think I had a premonition," Phoebe said and Piper recalled what happened in the bedroom.

"Oh god Phoebe what did you do?" Piper asks as she was trying hard not to believe but she did not deny something happened.

"There is more, we also have secondary powers. One active one passive. I think my premonitions are passive but I have no idea what my active one is. Did anything happen to you?" Phoebe asks and Piper leaned in.

"I think I froze time," she replied and Phoebe smiled wide. "This is not a good thing Phoebe," she said.

"That means that Prue can move things with her mind, like telekinesis," Phoebe said.

"You know there is technology out there that will let people do that," Piper said as there was technology available to fly toy helicopters and other devices that could be controlled just by thinking about it.

"Not freeze time, or premonitions and unless she's wearing that technology Prue would not be able to do it," Phoebe said.

"Great, just great so we are witches now," Piper said under her breath and angrily.

"Not just any witches but powerful ones. We are supposed to fight demons and save the innocent. We are the charmed ones, a elite coven," Phoebe replied and Piper just stared at her.

To be continued...


	2. Destiny

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

Destiny

Prue was reading the morning paper that was digitally appearing on the glass table top while her breakfast was being made by a automatic system. Eggs bacon and toast still a great starter that has not changed since its introduction. When she first got up she placed all the ingredients in a machine that would do the rest.

"Morning fellow freak," Piper said and opened the refrigerator. Although the design has changed its function has not.

"What are you stressed about?" Prue asks and Piper turned to face her while tilting her head.

"Um how do you know about that?" Piper asks.

"My wrist communicator said so," Prue replied.

"Wait that dam toilet sends you health information about me?" Piper asks and sat down.

"Yeah its been like that for awhile. I had it setup when Andy got that where disease from LHS 3447 system," Prue replied.

"Has that cleared up?"

"Yes and you're ignoring the question."

"And your invading privacy," Piper said as a plate emerged from the machine and she got her sisters plate.

"Piper we gave up on privacy hundreds of years ago, so why are you stressed?"

"Well could be that we are witches with actual powers," Piper replied.

"Piper that is ridiculous we are not witches," Prue said and started eating as Piper sat back down.

"So your saying nothing last week, nothing at all. Didn't move anything with your mind?"

"No, and didn't you guys have one of those kind of toilet's on the ship?" Prue asks.

"Wow you are a quick shifter, no in space no one can hear you pee," Piper replied.

"Its quite useful, especially when I have not gotten one readout from Phoebe," Prue said and Piper could tell by the tone that this conversation was going to add to her stress level.

"Prue that's not possible she's been here for a week there's no way she has not gone to the bathroom," Piper said as the backdoor open and Phoebe walked in holding some flowers that were just picked out of the garden.

"Morning," she said and rushed past them after putting the flowers in a vase on the table. Prue and Piper looked at the door and then at each other.

"I knew I stepped in something," Piper said under her breath. They both rushed to meet her at the stairs.

"Hay are you using the restroom outside?" Prue asks and Phoebe luckily had her back turned was mouthing curse words. She turned and tried her best to act naive.

"Phoebe," Piper said.

"Fine I hate that toilet it is a invasion of privacy," Phoebe said.

"Honey it has been here since you were little and the only time you ever went outside, was when you were taking drugs," Prue said and put her hands on her hips. That judgmental stare was still the same on her older sister sex while the other began to play with her hands whenever an argument was about to consume the moment.

"Right lets bring that up, even though it was years ago," Phoebe said and stood her ground.

"Andy works for the Federation if there are drugs in this house, he will lose his job or go to jail," Prue said while leaning for slight.

"First of all I have no drugs," Phoebe said and after a pause," Well not in baggy form," she finished.

"Phoebe what did you take?" Piper asks and now it was complete. Her teenage years came rushing back as they ganged up on her.

"It was before I came here and I have not taken any sense. It was nothing just the equivalent marijuana that's all. And I only did it twice," Phoebe replied.

"Unbelievable," Prue said and headed back to the kitchen.

"Not much has changed and let me guess she is saying nothing happened, when we both experienced something," Phoebe said.

"No Phoebe don't change the subject, this is bad. She is right Andy can get into a lot of trouble. Did Cole have anything to do with it?" Piper asks.

"Oh my god Piper, you of all people the one whom is supposed to be objective. No Cole had nothing to do with," Phoebe replied and started upstairs. Piper stood at the base and was torn between two sisters. She wanted to talk to Prue and calm her down but she also wanted to talk to Phoebe and try to be sympathetic.

"I hate being in the middle," she said to herself and headed upstairs to Phoebe's room.

"Do you want to search my room?" Phoebe asks sarcastic.

"No, we need to talk about this and Prue will calm down. Do you still have the book?" Piper asks.

"Yeah I never really put it back," Phoebe replied and pulled it out from under her bed. "Why I thought you felt the same way about this?"

"I don't know what I saw ok, but something happened and I think something happened with Prue but she is not admitting it," Piper replied and sat down on the bed as Phoebe open the book.

"She never will," Phoebe said and began to turn the pages.

"Summon the dead, ewe," Piper said while redoing her face.

"Maybe we should summon grams," Phoebe suggested and Piper began to rock slightly.

"No what if she comes back all gooey," Piper said.

"She will come back as a ghost and we could asks her about all of this," Phoebe said but it was not much comfort. "Piper when Prue goes to work we will do this and if she comes back all gooey, we run," Phoebe said and laughed a little.

"OK, but we still need to find a job," Piper said and got up.

"There are a few places we can check out. It's weird it's not like there's not plenty, its we can be picky," Phoebe said.

"Yeah but not too picky, we need to start paying our share," Piper said.

"So we need some candles and this spell. I will get things ready," Phoebe said and Piper took in a deep breath before closing the door. She stopped by the bathroom and decided to hold it until her stress level lowered. The two mischievous sisters would wait patiently for the oldest to leave and once the front door shut and the house was clear, they headed for the attic would seem logical place.

"OK here we go," Phoebe said and began to place the candles and circle the total of five. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide," she said and small white lights began to form as a mysterious wind also filled the attic, but the candles remain lit as a transparent dead grandmother came into view."Oh my god it worked," she said and put her hand to her mouth as Piper put hers to her heart.

"My darlings," Grams said and smiled brightly.

"Grams," Piper's voice cracked as she could not believe what was in front of her.

"Piper I am so glad you and Phoebe came home."

"Prue may not feel that way," Phoebe muttered.

"Phoebe, um Grams do you know why we called you?" Piper said while wiping the tears from her face. They loved their grandmother as she raised them after they mother died.

"Yes and it took you long enough," Grams replied as she walked over to them and stepped outside of the circle.

"Wait you can't-" Phoebe started to say but when Grams became flesh instead of transparent even she was a little shocked.

"Oh my. Good now I can hug you," Grams said and they embraced.

"I have missed you so much," Piper whispered.

"Me too and thank you Piper for the wonderful funeral," Grams said as they separated.

"You saw that?" Phoebe asks.

"I peak on occasion," Grams said and both her grandchildren looked at each other thinking of quite a few private moments. "Not on personal moments," she said knowing her grandchildren.

"So you are a witch and me was?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes and now you are. By the way where is Prue?"

"She is at work," Phoebe replied.

"Prue is having some issues with accepting that apparently we are considering your standing here. Does that mean you can stay?" Piper asks.

"No and I came because they allow me too," Grams replied and both Piper and Phoebe looked up. "Time is of the essence. You are part of an elite coven, over 1000 years old and your destiny has begun," Grams replied.

"What destiny and why didn't we know about this growing up?" Piper asks.

"I bound your powers so you could have a normal childhood and normal high school teenage years," Grams replied and sat down on the red antique couch from the 21th century.

"Kind of wish I had this power when I was teenager grams," Piper said as her high school years were not pleasant.

"It was a difficult decision but I was afraid that you were not connected to each other and that is required for you to be able to defeat all the demons and horrible things that will come after you," Grams said.

"Of course we were connected we are siblings," Piper said but Phoebe understood.

"Yeah but as we got older, we drifted apart," Phoebe said.

"Until now, your connected again on so many levels but you still have a long way to go and a lot to learn.

"Does this mean we have to sleep with one eye open all the time?" Piper asks.

"You will need to be vigilant but demons can't see you. You're like a blur to them. It's only when you use your powers or if they are powerful enough that they can. The house is also protected in the same way. Its a magical perk so to speak," Grams replied.

"So what are supposed to do besides panic?" Phoebe asks.

"Use your powers for good. Save the innocent and on occasion the world and the universe. But no pressure," Grams replied and got up from her seat as Piper snorted slightly. "Prue must accept her destiny, you all must or I'm afraid my darlings you will not survive," she said and took their headings into theirs. "I need to go and know you're not alone. Me and your mother our peeking," she said.

"Mom how is she?" Piper asks.

"At peace Piper and happy but she misses you all of you so much," Grams replied.

"Can we see her?" Phoebe asks.

"Not yet, your not ready but soon. I love you and study the book, trust your powers and love each other," Grams said and disappeared that way she came. The candles flickered out and they both stood there in silence. Phoebe went to pick up the candles and already felt the void that occurred after her grandmother left.

"Phoebe, that was amazing," Piper said.

"Yeah see its not all bad," Phoebe said as Piper still had many concerns.

Prue was sitting at her desk at the auction house and now matter how much she tried to focus on work. Her mind would continue to wonder as the toothbrush incident kept coming back. She looked away from her transparent computer screen and looked at vase on the windowsill. She kept staring at it and then she felt a tingle going up her spine and it flew off and hit the floor. She jumped out of her chair. "Oh god," she said as the door opened and her boss came in.

"Prue have you went over the artifacts yet?" Rex asks.

"Um no but I should have been done by the end of the day," Prue replied and he looked at the floor.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yap it just fell, I will clean it up," she replied and smiled.

"Good I look forward to finding out about the ancient statues," he said and left. Once the door was shut Prue relaxed a little.

"Dammit Phoebe," Prue said as she picked up one of the artifacts to examine. It was a Chinese Dragon from the Ming Dynasty and in pristine condition. A extremely rare find and probably priceless. But fakes were abundant and her job was to make sure it was real. She took it back to her desk and began to examine it. There was riding on the side and she used her communicator to translate the words. "Dragon kings," she said and a computer voice began to speak.

"the Dragon kings are believed to be the rulers of moving bodies of water, such as waterfalls, rivers, or seas. There are four major Dragon Kings, representing each of the Four Seas: the East Sea (corresponding to the East China Sea), the South Sea (corresponding to the South China Sea), the West Sea (sometimes seen as the Qinghai Lake and beyond), and the North Sea (sometimes seen as Lake Baikal)," it finished. Prue did a scan to check for any impurities, but the duplicators could even fool the most elaborate scanners. It took a good eye and a lot knowledge to determine if something was real or fake. Prue could tell this was hand made by the occasional inconsistencies in the carving. She then checked the age of the stone by taking off a microscopic piece. She then ran it through another machine and it would check the mineral content. She knew what kind of minerals were available during that time and some were not obtainable any longer. While she was doing this the statue glowed and the eyes lit up. By the time she turned around it was back to normal. She put the statue back into the safe in her office as she decided to go home for lunch.

"So far your real," she said and put it gently in and closed it door.

Piper and Phoebe had over three interviews before lunch and now had to make a decision on where they were going to work.

"How about the restaurant as a chef. You went to school for that?" Phoebe asks.

"True and I do miss cooking with actual food and not freeze-dried or stuffed into a can," Piper replied.

"Its just we really need flexible hours you know if the world needs saving," Phoebe said as the front door opened. "Where is Leo?" she asks while checking to see whom it was.

"With Andy getting a job as a transporter," Piper replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" Phoebe asks when she saw it was Prue.

"Yes but not for the drug thing. Phoebe I'm sorry that I accuse you of bringing something in here. I know you would not do anything to get Andy in trouble. But on the other hand you turned me into a witch," Prue replied and continue to the kitchen.

"Actually we always were and apparently something happened," Phoebe said while smiling a little.

"Yeah I moved a flowerpot with my mind and luckily right before my boss walked in," Prue said.

"I knew it," Phoebe said

"Phoebe this is not good, I have no idea how to control this and how do we tell our husbands or Cole for that matter. Which by the way we have no idea if he is a demon or something," Prue said.

"He is not a demon and from what Grams said they can't see us directly unless we use our powers around them," Phoebe said and realized a can of worms just got opened as Piper smacked her on the arm.

"What?" Prue asks very confused about statement.

"Oh crap," Piper said and decided to sit out of this one as she sat down.

"OK while you were at work, Piper and I summoned Grams," Phoebe said and Prue just went her eyes repeatedly.

"You used the book the one I told you to put back," Prue said as her face began to turn red and all the cabinets in the kitchen sprung open and the contents came flying out. Piper out of reaction put her hands up and everything froze except them.

"Cool," Phoebe said as she picked a glass out of the air.

"This is not cool Phoebe," Prue said as Piper got up and started to pace.

"I don't know how to turn this off and why are you guys frozen?" she asks.

"Magical perk?" Phoebe said and shrugged her shoulders.

"OK, ok you summoned our dead grandmother?" Prue asks as the floating debris came crashing down.

"There's going to be a lot of messes in this house," Piper said as she pressed her lips together.

"Yes to get answers and we found out a lot," Phoebe replied as Prue sat down while trying to avoid broken glass. Her anger changed as she has not seen her grandmother in over a year.

"How was she?" Prue asks and Piper sat down across from her.

"Good, she looked good not gooey at all," Piper replied and took her hand.

"Prue its our destiny, we are part of a elite coven, the charmed ones," Phoebe said and continued to tell her about what they grams told them.

"Honey were sorry that you didn't get a chance to see her, but we can summon her again," Piper said

"She may not be able to come, remember it's only when she's allowed," Phoebe said and Prue ran her hand through her dark longhair.

"Until we get a handle on this we don't tell Andy, Cole or Leo," Prue said and they all agreed as a small robot came out of a lower cabinet and started cleaning up the glass that was on the floor.

"See what magic doesn't cleanup, technology will," Phoebe said.

The day went on and Piper with Phoebe accepted one of the three job offers. Piper took the one at the restaurant to be a chef and Phoebe took one at a local farm as she was quite good with rowing a variety of food and it gave her flexible hours. Night came and Andy, Leo and Cole all arrived as they shared a ride in Andy's ship. They had dinner and talk about their day leaving out anything involving magic.

"Will you get your own ship?" Piper asks Leo.

"No its a loner until I can afford one," he replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Leo it will be fine and you will get your own again," Piper said knowing how much he loved the ship he sold but unfortunately most of it went to paying off debt and left very little left. He nodded while eating the remains of his food but she could see that he was a little different then before.

"So your going to be a chef, that's great you always wanted that," he said.

"Yeah I start next week and Phoebe got a job on a organic farm," Piper said.

"I know how to grow," Phoebe said while eating her vegetables.

They would continue to talk while eating lunch and once done Andy and Leo went back to work, while Cole took his ship to continue his deliveries. Prue also went back to the auction house to finish her day and tried very hard not to let her emotions get the better of her as it seemed their powers were attached to them. By the time evening came, everyone was too exhausted to do much of anything and went to bed early. The sisters were still trying to come to grips with what they found out as the husbands and boyfriends were oblivious. The next morning Phoebe whom was half awake scuttled out of her bedroom and stopped in the hallway as she caught something in the corner of her eye before turning. She blinked rapidly and wiped her eyes just in case she still had remnants of sleep in the corners. She laughed a little to herself before turning around as she could not believe what she thought she saw. Her eyes widened and now she was quite awake as a baby Chinese Dragon was staring up at her floating in mid air. Its big eyes looked just as shocked but it did not move.

"Prue, Piper!" she yelled a the boys already were at work and for that she was thankful. Piper came running out not knowing exactly what was happening and after everything they found out, she was at the ready.

"What, what is it," Piper said in pajamas as Phoebe pointed and made a few noises. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, it looks like a baby Chinese Dragon, what how?" she began to ramble as it made grunting noises. "Where is Prue?"

"She might be at work," Piper replied as the baby Dragon floated up and down but would hit the wall on occasion as though it was learning to fly.

"Freeze it," Phoebe said as they began to back up.

"Phoebe I don't know exactly how to do that yet," Piper replied.

"OK calm down little fella," Phoebe said as she could tell it was starting to panic, but then looked at her the way Prue does when she is irritated. "Oh my god, Prue?" Phoebe asks and it nodded and somewhat classic little hands together. "Piper that is Prue," she said and pointed.

"That is ridiculous," Piper said and took a closer look. The eyes were very telling in the same color of Prue's. "Peachy, just peachy. Why would you turn yourself into that?" she asks and again the look of frustration.

"Yeah I don't think she did, ok we are witches right so maybe this is something to do with our powers or something," Phoebe said and headed to her room where the book was. Prue tried to follow but would bump into walls as she was trying to get used to her new form. She accidentally knocked over a vase and now Piper was getting frustrated. Prue gave her the saddest puppy dog expression she has ever seen and she took hold of her. "Its ok we will figure this out, somehow," Piper said and they went into Phoebe's bedroom.

"I don't know what I'm looking for," Phoebe said as she began to turn the pages.

"Something to do with dragons, could be a start," Piper said as Prue began to fidget. "Stay still Prue," she said and Prue managed to get free. She flew over to the book in a clumsy manner and was now next to Phoebe. "Oh she is going to be fun," Piper said under her breath and walked over to them.

"Wait I found something, Call your Dragon Guardian Spell," Phoebe said as she read the title of the page.

"That doesn't make any sense, that is to call a guardian to to become one," Piper said.

"Prue did you read this off?" Phoebe asks and Prue shook her head no.

"Then how did this happen?" Piper asks and Prue sneezed unfortunately a little bit of fire came out with and right into Phoebe's face. "Are you ok?" Piper asks while the smoke dissipated.

"Are my eyebrows gone?" Pheobe asks as she could smell burnt hair and Piper pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. "Perfect, just perfect," she said and gave Prue the evil eye. Piper ran her hand through her hair and walked over to the couch.

"How do we fix this?" Piper asks.

"I can paint them on or go get them grown back," Phoebe replied.

"Not your eyebrows, her," Piper replied while pointing to Prue.

"Something had to have happened between last night and now, so we just figured out," Phoebe said as she heard the engines of the ship landing. "Andy why would he be home right now?" she asks while looking out the window and Prue looked at as well. "Prue if he sees you," she said and Piper grabbed her to pull her back. Prue was not one to be manhandled and growled a little.

"Hay peeking palace, chill," Piper said.

"What do we do?" Phoebe asks.

"Stop him from coming in and find out he wants?" Piper replied.

"OK," Phoebe said and started heading down the stairs totally forgetting about her eyebrow problem and tried to think of something to say as Andy came to the door. Piper was looking through the book for something else. She came across another page and raised her eyebrow. "Communicate With Animals, this might work to talk to you," Piper said and Prue nodded. "OK what do I need?" she said and read the instructions allowed. "A simple spell for merging your mind with animal is as follows:

Center yourself by sitting or lying upon the ground, closing your eyes, and imagine a whirlpool of energy surrounding you traveling in clockwise motion from your head down to your feet, back up to your head, and back down to your feet. Continue this imagery until you feel grounded and centered, oblivious to daily distractions and cares. Once centered, allow your mind to wander to the animal you wish to merge with. Don't force the imagery, rather allow it to happen. Picture this animal clearly in your mind. Watch it, empathize with it, feel yourself merging with it. Imagine what it is like to be the animal. Imagine the sights it sees, the smells it senses, the motivations and ways of thinking it may have. Become those thoughts. Merge with the animal by dissolving the distinctions that make it separate. Once you have fully merged with the animal, you can communicate with it. Ask it what you want to know. Tell it what you want it to know. Well that not cumbersome at all," Piper said and walked into the center of the attic as Phoebe was talking to Andy.

"Andy what are you doing home so early?" Phoebe said as she met him outside.

"Hay Pheebs," he said and noticed something off. He was not sure to say anything as with women you never know if this was intentional.

"My eyebrows, right um little mishap but I will get it taken care of later today," she said.

"Oh thank god I thought it was intentional," he said and started to walk past her.

"You can't go in there," she said and he stopped.

"Why?"

"Because, because were planning a surprise party," she replied as her mind was creating all kinds of scenarios.

"For me?"

"No for Cole. Its our third week anniversary and we wanted it to be a surprise, so you can't go in and can't tell Cole," she replied.

"I won't, third week anniversary that's a new one. I just forgot my badge," he said and continued to head to the house.

"God I wish I could freeze things," she whispered to herself through her teeth as she chased him," I will get it," she said.

"Its on the dresser," he said as she ran into the house. She ran into Prue's room and found the badge on the dresser. She then looked into the attic where Piper look like she was meditating. She decided to address that situation after giving Andy his badge.

"Thanks," he said and headed back to his ship.

"See you tonight," she said and waved goodby as he took off. She faked a smile and once out of sight she ran back into the house and up the stairs. "Holy shit that was close. Your power would have came in real handy and what are you doing?" She asks and Prue nudged her to keep quiet.

"Piper can you hear me yet?" Prue asks in her mind and Piper opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Yes I can," Piper said aloud and Prue smiled showing a lot of teeth.

"OK what did I miss?" Phoebe asks and Piper walked over to the book and showed her the page. "Wow your like Dragon Doolittle," she said.

"You need to do it as well while I talk to Prue," Piper said and Phoebe did what she asks. "OK Prue I am going to talk with my mind right now until Phoebe gets done ok," she said.

"Got it and thank god," Prue thought.

"So you have any information on why this happened?"

"No, wait the statue at the auction house," Prue replied.

"What statue?"

"The one from the Ming Dynasty, it's real and I read off something that was written on it," Prue replied.

"We really need to stop doing that. Are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Piper I am a miniature Chinese Dragon, I am not ok," Prue replied as Phoebe walked over to them.

"Can you hear me?" she thought.

"Yap," Prue replied and Phoebe smiled.

"Good we can talk normally because this mind to mind stuff is odd," Piper said out loud.

"Tell me about it," Prue said as they went back to the book.

"What did you read off?" Piper asks.

"Piper I don't remember," Prue replied.

"Are you saying we have to go there and look at the statue, how the hell are we going to do that?" Phoebe asks.

"Not to mention this all has to be done by 6. That is when Leo and Andy get home," Piper added.

"Just find a way to hide me," Prue said and both her sisters looked at her and the long tail as it swiped back and forth.

"Sure just hide you," Piper said while Phoebe headed to Prue's bedroom and found a long coat. Sh brought it back in.

"We could hide her under this," Phoebe said and Piper was not very confident in the plan. "You have a better idea?"

"Fine, we go and don't talk to anyone unless we have to and get in and out quickly," Piper said and Phoebe put the long black coat around Prue. She then held it in a way that looked like she was carrying it in her arms. Prue was a little squirmy and her tail kept popping out from under the coat as they made their way to Prue's ship.

"Stop squirming," Phoebe said

"Don't hold me so tight," Prue said as the automatic door opened and they stepped in. There were four seats, three in the back and one in the front. Piper sat down and started the process of initiating the engines and getting ready for flight.

"Landing gear retracted," A computer voice said and Piper took hold of the joystick and throttle. She used the upward thrusters to clear the landing area and push the throttle forward. They were now airborne and heading to the auction house.

While the sisters were on their way, Rex and were talking in his office.

"I'm telling you Hannah, Prue looked different. I could see a white Myst around her," Rex said as he lit his cigar.

"A witch?" Hannah asks with a exciting smile.

"Not just any witch but from what I can tell she may be a elite," he replied.

"But she has worked here for over a year and you did not notice it before."

"True, but I took a trip to the underworld, god I miss it. And the source told me about a prophecy. Four elite witches from a old coven and a family history would be born," he said as he sat on the end of his desk. His short blondish hair and businessman looks made him very believable as the boss of a established auction house.

"What does he want us to do, kill them?" Hannah said and stood up while her breath quickened.

"Now my sweet, we need to determine if she is a elite. A demon is already on the way to test them. If he survives, then they are not but if they kill him. Then they are at least witches and killing them will be much satisfying," he replied.

"Did you imagine the rewards if we kill a elite," she said and he put his hand to her face.

"Anything we desire, but we can't just jump into this. If we die there's no reward so lets see just how powerful they are," he said and they kissed passionately.

Piper lowered the landing gear as the ship came to stop on Prue's dedicated landing spot. They made their way through the front door and so far Prue managed to keep her tail inside the coat as they walked past people in the hallway. Most of them did not recognize Piper or Phoebe and just assumed that the were clients.

"Which way?" Phoebe whispered.

"Down the hall and to the right," Prue whispered back just as Rex came out of his office. He stopped as he could see the same white glow around two women approaching.

"Can I help you?' he asks.

"Um we are just meeting Prue for lunch," Piper replied.

"You know Prue?" he asks.

"We are her sisters," Phoebe said as she could not believe that her workplace did not know about them.

"Oh sorry she doesn't talk much about her family," he said and moved out of the way while pointing to Prue's office.

"We noticed," Piper said.

"Thank you," Phoebe said and headed the direction he was pointing. He kept his eye on them and noticed a goldish reddish tail come out from under the coat. He shook his head slightly as he was not sure what he saw. They disappeared around the corner. Piper opened the door to Prue's office and then shut it quickly. Phoebe took let Prue out from under the coat.

"Glad to see we are a topic of conversation around here," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Phoebe this is work. I don't bring my personal life into it," Prue said but felt quite guilty.

"OK we can crucify you later, right now we need to find that statue." Piper said and Prue floated over to where the safe was. She tried to move the picture out of the way but her little arms and hands were making that task quite difficult and her look very silly. "I will get it," she said and moved the painting out of the way. "Oh great its fingerprint activated," she said and Prue looked down at her Dragon hands.

"Wait there is a another way, my voice," she said but when she tried to use it to open it did not work.

"Um sweetie you probably sound like a dragon, we are the only ones who can understand you," Phoebe said.

"Perfect," Prue said as her little body slumped.

"Oh for gods sakes we have powers, use your telekinesis to open it," Phoebe said and Prue looked at the lock. She focused her eyes and tried to tap into her newly found power. After a a few moments and nothing happened, she began to get extremely frustrated.

"Screw this," she said and took in a deep breath as Piper and Phoebe got close to each other. Prue could feel the heat build her throat along with the liquid type substance. She then opened her mouth wide and fire came out. This was not the small version that happened when she sneezed, but more like a flamethrower and far more intense. When she was done the metal door for the safe was warped and melted to the point that it opened. Smoke filled the room and the fire alarms went off.

"Prue!" Piper said as she slapped her hands to the side of her legs.

"Sorry but we need to get in there," Prue said as Phoebe ran to get the statue.

"Hot, hot hot," Phoebe said while trying to avoid getting burnt from the left over small flames.

"Lets go," Piper said and grabbed the coat and put it over Prue. They made a run for it as everyone else was evacuating the were able to blend in and make it to the ship. While on their trip home Phoebe looked at the statue as Piper was fine just above the city. Prue also took a look at it.

"Is this what you read off?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah but I didn't see the other writing on the back," Prue replied.

"Don't read it aloud," Piper said.

"Interesting, one side to call the Guardian, the other is to use it," Prue said as she looked over the writing.

"Is there a way to get you turned back?" Piper asks.

"No and I still completely understand why this happened," Prue said as they all felt the ship jostled. "Piper did you hit something?" Prue asks.

"No but something hit us," Piper said as she looked down at a circular transparent radar, that showed ships around the area and one was behind them.

"You are under attack," the computer voice said as the ship was hit again causing Phoebe to hit the side of the cockpit wall. Prue whom was not bound by gravitational forces is much, managed to keep her self-loading.

"Phoebe you ok?" Prue asks as she hovered over to her. Phoebe put her hand to the back of her head and could feel a small bump.

"Yeah but we need to strap in," Phoebe said as Piper was using evasive measures.

"Why is someone attacking us?" Piper asks as she used the buildings to get some distance.

"No idea, you could call Federation security," Phoebe said as she did her best to strap in Prue, but the seat was not exactly made for baby Chinese dragons. After she was done, she sat in her seat as Piper also used her harnesses to lock-in. Piper tried to use the com to reach security but then the ship was hit hard and Sparks began to fly.

"Taking damage, shields down," the computer said as Piper was losing power. She made some adjustments to shift power to the engines and shields but unfortunately lost communications.

"Hold on guys I need to get this thing down," Piper said as crashing with how shields could kill them. Bright lasers would zoomed past the window while Piper did her best to keep moving.

"Shields back online," the voice said as the other ship that was attacking them took advantage of the slower speed. Prue looked out her window and saw a man look right at her. He smiled and then pushed his ship into theirs, forcing them both down and into the side of a mountain just outside the city.

"Shit, shit," Phoebe said as she held onto the sides of her chair until her knuckles would white and her hands known. Piper brought her hands to her face as the ship crashed into the ground and earth collided with electrons and metal. The shields did their job of protecting them from what otherwise would have torn it into pieces, but the impact was still forceful in the could feel the straps of their strengths dig in as the front window broke sending glass into the cockpit. After the everything settled they all took a moment to check themselves and each other. A few cuts and bruises but nothing major.

"Pirate?" Phoebe asks.

"Why, we have no cargo and there hasn't been pirates here for years," Prue replied as Phoebe undid the straps.

"My communicator is down," Piper said as she tried the device around her wrist and Phoebe did the same.

"Mine too, how is that possible. The crash should not have affected these?" Phoebe asks as they all climbed out the front broken window.

"Hello witches," a man said a few feet from them. His ship was mostly unharmed and he was standing in front of it.

"That's not good," Phoebe said as she stood next to Piper and Prue.

"How the hell does he know?" Piper asks.

"I thought he could see us," Phoebe asks.

"Maybe it has something to do with me being a dragon," Prue replied as the man formed a fireball.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"Probably not get well card or proof of insurance," Phoebe said as he tossed it at them. They all dove out of the way except Prue. It hit her in the chest and sent her back into their broken down ship.

"Prue!" Piper yelled as Phoebe got to her feet. The demon formed another fireball as Piper climbed back into the ship to check on Prue.

"Elite witches my ass," he said and tossed the fireball at Phoebe. She dove to the side and her hand landed on a piece of debris from the ship. It was a long pipe, she grabbed it and as he was arrogantly looking at another fireball he formed, she rushed him. She didn't know why or even how she knew what to do, but her instincts kicked in or something greater. She struck him across the face and blood splattered. He stumbled back as the fireball went out. She then hit him again and again but he was not going down all it did was make him angry, very angry and he used his own telekinesis to send her backwards. Once she hit the ground she immediately had a premonition.

Premonition:

Phoebe grabbed the statue and read off the other writing that refer to using the Guardian.

End of premonition.

The demon was coming towards her and she had only a few seconds to make it to the ship. Piper was helping Prue as she was laying on the floor of the ship.

"Prue wake up," Piper said as she was on her knees.

"Where is the statue?" Phoebe yelled as she came in and then saw Prue lying there unconscious.

"What?" Piper asks as her hands shook while checking for signs of life. She could see Prue's chest moved up and down but her eyes would not open. Phoebe could hear the demon laughing as he approached.

"The source will be pleased," he said.

"Piper frees him," Phoebe said as she frantically look for the statue. Piper whom still did not have control over her power stood up and could see him just outside the window as he formed another fireball.

"Oh god," she said started moving her hands and trying every gesture, but nothing was working.

"Phoebe I can't get it to work," Piper said as the demon tossed the fireball.

"Piper look out!" Phoebe yelled and Piper instinctively put her hands up in the fireball froze, but the demon was still moving. Phoebe found the statue and used her communicator to translate the Chinese language into English. It showed on her screen and she said the words.

"Dragon brave and dragon wise, let nothing escape your eyes. I summon you from your hidden fair. I am entrusted to your care. Permit no harm to come to me within your sight, in your presence let all evils take way. No baneful creature born of flesh or spirit, may touch me nor come near. Let those that would bring harm, become filled with fright and fire," she said and there was a blinding light that filled the ship and even made the demon shelter his eyes behind his hand. When they were able to see again Prue was gone.

"Where did she go?" Piper asks while looking around. The demon formed another fireball and tapped into his telekinesis to make the debris of the ship float in midair. Shards of metal and glass were now pointed in their direction. Piper continue to try but nothing was happening. Phoebe took her hand as the escape was blocked behind them and the demon was in front of them.

"Piper I love you," she said and squeezed her hand.

"I love you too," Piper said and they both held onto each other. Piper's mind filled with Leo and all the memories she made with him along with her sisters. The demon smiled wickedly and was about to send everything at them when he felt a hot breath on his neck. Phoebe opened her eyes and put her hand to her mouth as a adult Chinese Dragon was behind him and raised up to tower over him.

"It worked," she said.

"Leave my sisters alone," Prue said as she was no longer small but now over 20 feet tall and fully grown. She was a goldish red color and Piper was a little overwhelmed by its beauty. The demon turned and looked up, he was about to flee when Prue unleashed fire. Piper and Phoebe had to take cover as the flames shot down and engulfed the surrounding area. The the ship hall was heat protected in the flames blanket the vessel. They could hear piercing screams and the smell of burnt flesh and once the fire subsided they stood up to see Prue back to her normal self but completely naked.

"Oh thank god," Piper said as Phoebe grabbed the coat.

"Is he dead?" Phoebe asks as she ran up to Prue and had to avoid some flames along the way left over from the assault.

"Apparently, how did I get big?" Prue asks as Phoebe put the coat around her.

"She read off the other words," Piper replied.

"How did you know to do that?" Prue asks.

"I think I had a premonition," Phoebe replied and smiled.

"Something tells me that we are going to need to watch our backs from now on," Piper said as she put her arm around Prue.

"Guys I am freezing and we have an hour before Andy and Leo get home," Prue said and then looked at her ship. "Dammit I just paid that off," she said.

"It's okay its insured but we still need to get home," Piper said and then turned around to see the other ship. "And I think we just found one," she said and they all got into the dead demon ship and headed home. They came up with a story that would explain how they crashed their ship and obtain the other.

Once home Piper went to the bathroom to shower and look over her injuries. Again mostly scratches and bruises except for the cut just above her eye. It was starting to bleed and hurt. Phoebe came in to check on her as Prue was getting dressed.

"You ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah but this thing is bleeding like a son of a bitch," Piper replied and Phoebe pulled out a small first-aid kit from a cabinet.

"Here let me fix it," she said and after cleaning the area used a special strip that worked like stitches without the string. She had it on and the heat from the wound caused a chemical reaction that sealed the wound. "There you go, but you may have a score," she said.

"At least I still have my eyebrows," Piper said as Phoebe was still missing hers. The one she painted in were gone after she got cleaned up.

"Oh crap," Phoebe said and looked into the mirror. "I will get it fixed in the morning. Instead of a waxing I will need to have them grown back on. Should only take about an hour," she said and left the bathroom with Piper. They went to Prue's room and knocked before entering.

"You decent?" Piper asks.

"Yeah come on in," Prue replied.

"Are you sad that you can't terrorize the neighborhood?" Phoebe asks.

"A little, it was nice to be a fire-breathing dragon but I am glad to be back to my normal self," Prue replied.

"Sex would have been interesting with Andy," Piper said and Prue smiled at her.

"So we tell Andy the ship is a loner from the insurance company," Phoebe said.

"Yap and we need to work on our exaggeration of the truth for now at least," Prue said.

"We also need to find out more about ourselves and our legacy because apparently the demons no more than we do," Piper added.

"Agreed," Prue said and the room was silent for a moment.

"You have to admit that was pretty cool," Phoebe said.

"Yeah a little," Prue replied and and made a pinching jester with her fingers. They laughed and headed downstairs to see their husbands and boyfriend. It was time for the exaggeration of the truth.

In Rex's office a letter materialized on his desk. He opened it and read it.

'the rumors were true, they are the elite ones and charmed. Proceed with caution and await orders'

Rex tossed the letter in the air and it is evaporated in a puff of fire smoke as he looked at Hannah. They both smiled at each other and he leaned back in his chair.

To be continued...


	3. Me and my shadow

A/N

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Me and my shadow

"Prue wait we need to talk," Andy said while trying to keep pace with her.

"Andy I really need to get to work," she said and was just about to open the front door when he put his hand on it and pushed it shut. Prue was always very expressive in just her eyes and now he wished he found another way to stop her.

"Look I just have a few questions, it won't take long," he said and Prue folded her arms awaiting his interrogation or that is what it felt like. "I just want to know how the fire started in your office and why the surveillance camera saw Piper and Phoebe leaving just as the fire broke out?"

"Andy I was on lunch when it happened and my sisters were coming to see me. They did not know I already left. Why are you asking me, we already went over this?" she asks.

"Prue its not me, its my boss just because your my wife does not mean that your immune from question, its just protocol that's all," he replied as her phone rang. Prue looked at her wrist and could see it was Rex.

"I have to take this," she said and opened the front door hoping he was satisfied with her answer. It was a week ago that they found out they were witches and had their first encounter with a demon."I am on my way Rex," she said while heading for her ship.

"Good we have a important auction today and I want my expert here," he said and the conversation ended as she took off. Andy watched her leave but felt like she was hiding something from her. Years of being a inspector has made him very observant of body language. He closed the door and got ready for work.

Phoebe was already at her new job as the sun was just rising. "This is way to early," she said while Turning on a light in the Bathroom and then in a flash was in a premonition.

A Red haired woman was walking in a parking lot at night, her shadow came to life behind her and grabbed her around the throat. Phoebe could feel the life being squeezed out and when she came out of the premonition she was holding her own throat gasping for air.

"Phoebe are you ok?" a Coworker asked as she came in.

"Um yeah," she replied and left. "It is way to early for that," Phoebe whispered and went to find a quiet place to make a phone call.

Piper was waiting tables at an upscale restaurant but she was supposed to be managing. They were shorthanded and she had to help out. Even though she applied for the chef position and was promised that she would start making dishes, she found she was doing everything else but that. She was taken a order when she could feel the small vibration on her wrist which meant a call was coming in. She looked down and saw it was Phoebe and hit busy to tell Phoebe she could not answer right now. After getting the order and taking it to the kitchen, she went to the bathroom to call her back.

"Phoebe what is it?" Piper asks.

"I had a premonition, I think," she replied.

"Are you sure, it could have been a seizure?" Piper asks jokingly.

"Cute, have you ever heard about shadows killing people?"

"Really Phoebe, I just found there are demons, so no," Piper replied.

"I need to check the book so I am going to sneak out," Phoebe said.

"No your not, you will get fired," Piper said as someone was knocking at the door.

"Piper she is a innocent and isn't that what were supposed to do is save innocence," Phoebe said and Piper knew she was right but was already feeling the potential burden this was going to cause on their life's.

"Fine but let me, I live closer and I have a brake coming up," Piper said and ended the call. She took in a deep breath and opened the door to let the other person use the bathroom.

Piper arrived home and headed for the attic to check the book. Luckily no one was there at the time so she could search uninhibited. "I don't even know what I'm looking for," she said and tossed her hands into the air. She then came across a page called shadow people. "How to kill your shadow ghost," she said aloud and began to look at the spell and what was required. "One person wearing a sun necklace, one wearing a moon and one stands between the shadow and its master," she said as her phone rang. She tapped a button on her wrist watch and a small hologram of the screen appeared.

"So did you find anything?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, did you know that our shadows can kill us," Piper replied and Phoebe's expression reflected the same concerns and surprise.

"Oh dear," Phoebe said.

"Listen, we need two necklaces, one representing the moon and one for the sun. According to this two of us have it on and say the spell.

"Ok I will pick those up, you need to write down the spell. The premonition I had does not happen until later today, so we have some time," Phoebe said.

"I will call Prue whom by the way will not be happy about this," Piper said.

"Well its not my fault I have this power," Phoebe said and Piper nodded," See you after work," she finished and hung up. Piper began to write down the spell and then called her oldest sister.

Prue came home after work and Piper already explained what Phoebe saw.

"How the hell can our shadows kill us?" Prue asks as she walked into the kitchen.

"I liked it when I was oblivious to all of this," Piper said as she looked down at the floor and could see her shadow. She became uneasy with the fact that something so docile could actually kill them. Prue turned around and could see her looking.

"I never thought that phrase would actually become literal," Prue said.

"Scared of your own shadow," Piper said and looked up at her.

"Maybe witches are immune?" Prue asks as she too was becoming uneasy with hers.

"Don't know," Piper replied as Leo and Andy walked in.

"There is my beautiful wife," Leo said and walked over to her. She kissed him on the cheek and Prue went to say hello to Andy.

"We still need to talk," he whispered.

"Its going to have to wait, I have a appraisal to get to," Prue said to cover her tracks as she was meeting Phoebe in just a few minutes. "Um Piper could you go with me, we need to pick some things up at the store," she said.

"Sure," Piper replied.

"What time will you be home?" Leo asks.

"Hopefully before night," Piper replied and she along with Prue left. Andy walked over to Leo. Phoebe stayed behind to check the book for more informationIn case they needed it.

"Something is going on with them but I can't put my finger on it," Andy said.

Piper and Prue were heading out to get what they needed.

"Can I asks you a question?" Prue asks as she put the ship into autopilot.

"If this is about the whole shadow thing then I am just at a lost as you are," Piper replied.

"No, did you even like space?" Prue asks as she turned her chair to face her.

"No I hated it, but don't tell Leo," Piper replied as she turned to face her.

"Ok first I would never do that and why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I am a wimp and second, I was married and I wanted to be with him, no matter what godforsaken galaxy we ended up in," she said and smiled.

"Piper your not a wimp, you just worry about everyone else to much," Prue said.

"Do you think he misses it?" Piper asks.

"Don't know he seems to be adjusting," Prue replied.

"You know there is only one thing I miss about space, no gravity which means the ladies stayed perky," Piper said as she pressed her breast together.

"Yeah I wasn't going to go there," Prue said as the ship started to land.

"So we need a moon and sun necklace right?" Prue asks as she got ready to get out.

"Yap," Prue said and stepped out. Immediately she was greeted by a man with a snake around his neck and piercings. The place was somewhat crowded as stores, some inside and out were clearly offering things that were not the norm.

"Prue where the hell are we?" Piper asks as a woman walked by with a jar of parts from a indescribable animal.

"The market," Prue replied as she dodged the crowd and avoided touching anything and also avoided her sisters disapproving look.

"We just need a necklace," Piper whispered.

"I know but the more legit the better," Prue said as they came to a store called enchantments.

"This is what gave witches a bad name," Piper Whispered.

"Oh I think history and television has taken care of that," Prue said as she Opened the door. The shelf's were full of things they have never seen or only in movies. Dust covered most of the jars and countless dried flowers hung head over their heads. "Cool," Prue said softly and Piper just rolled her eyes.

"How do we know this is good magic," Piper asks as Prue was looking in the glass case for what they needed. "We are going to hell and if I get cursed I will never forgive you," Piper said and Prue looked up at her.

"This is why I should have brought Phoebe," Prue said and started laughing a little.

"She would just buy everything and worry about the consequences later," Piper said.

"Point taken ok I think I found it," Prue said and then got the attention of the clerk. "Hi how much for the those two necklaces?"

"That depends," he said.

"Oh lord," Piper said and Prue hit her on the arm gently.

"We are kind of in a hurry," Prue said.

"Then it will cost more," he replied and gave a cocky grin. Piper tossed her hands up in the air and he froze along with everyone in the store.

"Oh crap," Piper said starting to feel the panic. Prue reached over-the-counter and used her telekinesis to move the necklaces to the opening in the back. "What are you doing?"

"Taking them," she replied as they moved into her hand.

"Prue that is stealing," Piper said as she looked around waiting for the freeze to wear off.

"Sweetie we have a innocent to save so its justified and this guy is being a prick, Prue said as she stepped back with the necklaces in her hand. The froze wear off and the man was slightly confused as he saw the necklaces dangling between her fingertips.

"What how, hay!" he said as Piper and Prue made a run for it.

"Freeze him," Prue said as they ran to the door.

"It doesn't work that way yet," Piper said as they were now mixed with the crowd. Something with a lot of power and energy went flying past their heads. "What the hell was that?" Piper said as the blast hit their ship and left quite a mark.

"A powerful laser," Prue said and turned to see the man recharging. "Time to go, time to go," she said and they climbed in as the ship rocked from another impact.

"Shields engaged," the computer system said and Prue took off as people dispersed beneath them.

"Great we are now fugitives," Piper said as Prue tried not to look guilty.

"He does not know who we are," Prue said.

"Prue there are probably surveillance cameras everywhere, they will figure it out quickly especially your husband," Piper said.

"I can fix this," Prue said and pulled out her tablet and used her finger to start writing.

"Are you doing a spell because were kind of knew at that. Prue I am a pushover, I am going to be somebody's bitch," Piper said as she was starting to panic.

"Its ok I will make you mine," Prue said.

"That's disgusting," Piper said as Prue finished up. She said the spell and then they both looked around us though waiting for something to grab them out of midair.

"See it worked, nobody's chasing us," Prue said but was still unsure if her spell worked.

They walked into the house and was met by Phoebe.

"Did you get it because we only have a few hours before my premonition comes true?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah but our sister is a thief," Piper said.

"What?" Phoebe asks as Prue walked past them and headed upstairs to the attic.

"She Snagged it," Piper replied while laughing a little.

"Prue welcome to the dark side young one," Phoebe said in a deep voice.

"Can we just deal with this," Prue said.

"By the way what spell did you do to keep them from coming after us?" Piper asks as they walked into the attic.

"Wait you did a spell to cover your tracks. Um we are not good at that yet, remember when I tried to dye my hair using a spell, it ended up being of head full of bees," Phoebe said.

"That was for personal gain, this is to save a innocent," Prue replied.

"The bee thing was funny up until I remembered I was allergic," Piper said.

"Ok lets see what we need to do to these," Prue said and began to turn the page. "First we need to separate the shadow from the person then two of us hold the necklaces and bring them together while we say the spell. The person holding the sun will say by the power of the sun and the one holding the moon will say in the forces of the moon the third will stand between the shadow and its master while the spell is being said. They say aid us in our quest. Sun person says so that we may destroy our enemies in the shadows that hides them," Prue said and began to blink quickly.

"Holy crap that's complicated," Phoebe said.

"We need to memorize this and know exactly what we're going to do when it happens," Prue said and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started writing down parts of the spell.

"Who is going to stand in between the shadow and its master?" Phoebe asks.

"I can," Piper replied.

"Actually you can't," Prue said.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Can you let go of the necklace?" Prue asks as she tried to let go of it but could not. Piper tried to pull it out of her hand and it would not budge.

"Great, just great," Piper said.

"Looks like its me," Phoebe said as she looked at her shadow. "We are ok right?"

"Immunity?" Piper asks as she too began to look at her shadow.

"Hopefully, here is your part of the spell," Prue replied.

"We should go," Phoebe said but that was a little difficult as the fear of what they were about to do was kicking in. Finally she took her first step along with the others. They got into the ship and headed out to the location Phoebe saw in her premonition. It was a parking lot and the lighting was not the best.

"Who are we looking for?" Piper asks.

"A woman in her 20s with red hair," Phoebe replied as she began to scour the somewhat abandoned parking. A few ships here and there.

"There," Prue said and saw a woman matching the description. They ran up to her as her shadow was no longer flat, but becoming solid mass. "Hay look out!" Prue yelled and the woman was startled and looked at the three strangers running towards her. "Turn around!" Prue yelled as the shadow stretched out his arms. Phoebe made run for it and stood between the woman and the 6 foot mass of darkness."

"Any time now!" Phoebe yelled and they said the chant.

"Goddess hear my cry, Give me that shadow before my eyes, Make him weak, Don't make him sleak," Piper and Prue said and the shadow began to pull away from the woman attached to and became a separate entity.

"Oh my god," the woman said as she backed up.

"Now!" Phoebe yelled as it grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. She was lifted off the ground.

"Ok, ok," Piper said while looking at her part. "By the power of the sun."

"And the forces of the moon," Prue said.

"Phoebe say your part," Piper said but realize the problem, Phoebe could not speak as her throat was being squeezed. Piper Tried to freeze everything, but nothing was working. Prue tried her telekinesis but again it seemed to be immune. The woman continued to back up not sure what to do. Prue made a run for it and took out its legs beneath it. The shadow let go and Phoebe fell to the ground gasping for breath. It was rising again and she said her part.

"aid us in our quest," Phoebe choked out and the shadow began to crack as light penetrated through it.

"To become one," Piper said and pressed her hand against Prue's pawn. Joining the necklaces together.

"So that we may destroy our enemies in the shadows that hides them!" Prue said and they both had to divert their eyes as the necklaces joined and let off a strong beam of light. Phoebe backpedaled on the ground as the shadow screamed and its cracks became more prevalent until finally exploding. The blast blew them all off their feet and the woman dissipated in blue and white small orbs. Piper and Prue got to there feet and try to wipe off the dirt on their bodies as Phoebe stood up.

"Did you see that?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah would've been nice to have a warning about the aftereffects," Piper said and then notice the woman was gone except for her purse.

"Where did she go?" Piper asked nervously thinking that the explosion may have killed her.

"She dissipated into blue and white lights, oh god you don't think we-" Phoebe replied.

"No it was probably part of the spell. It sent her home or someplace safe," Prue said but she was very unsure.

"Prue we need to find her," Piper said as she picked up the purse. She found some identification and pulled it out. She ran her hand over something that looked like a credit card and a holographic screen hovered above it. "Paige Matthews," she said.

"There is a address, maybe that's where she is," Prue said and they headed back to their ship. It only took them a few minutes to arrive at the apartment complex that match the address. They headed in and took the elevator, but Piper hesitated.

"What?" Phoebe said and Prue walked over to her.

"Sweetie you ok?" Prue asks.

"Yap just need a moment," Piper replied as she got control over her fear.

"We are right here," Prue said and took her hand.

"Are you afraid of elevators, I thought it was just flying?" Phoebe asks.

"Well I conquered my fear of flying unfortunately the elevator thing is still very very much alive," Piper said as she stepped inside. "Just hit the button," she said and Prue pushed the 14th floor.

"Hay here is a fun factoid you know why there's not a 13th floor in buildings right?" Phoebe asks and hopes to distract her as she could see Prue's hand turning red as Piper squeezed it.

"Yap I am aware. The elevator arrived to its destination quickly and she was the first out. She took in a deep breath and immediately felt better. Prue pried her hand away and made a fist to get the circulation back. "Sorry," she said as they walked up to the door. Prue went to go knock and then stopped.

"Um how exactly do we explain this?" Prue said and turned around.

"Can we just see if she is here and then fall through the bridge when we burn it," Piper replied and Prue turned to face the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice said from the other side that sounded it frightened.

"Oh thank god," Phoebe said as she was thankful that she was alive.

"Its the ones at the parking lot," Prue replied.

"Go away," Paige said.

"Well that's our Q, she is alive so lets go," Piper said and started to walk off.

"Piper something happened with her and we need to make sure she is ok," Phoebe said and Piper reluctantly came back.

"Listen I know you're scared but we need to talk," Prue said through the door.

"No go away."

"Oh for gods sake," Prue said and use her telekinesis to remove the lock on the other side. The door opened and the woman backed up.

"How did you do that, who are you and what was that?" Paige asks.

"Do you want to tell her all at once or freak her out slowly?" Piper asks Prue.

"Let us explain," Prue said and shut the door. Piper began to look puzzled as she recalled something that occurred in the parking lot.

"Prue she did not freeze," she whispered.

"What?" Paige asks.

"We don't," Phoebe added.

"You may want to sit down," Prue said and Paige whom was exhausted and very confused sat on a chair. Prue explained what they were and that the shadow was some sort of a demon. Paige just sat there with her eyes blinking and said nothing the entire time.

"You people are insane, I know someone slipped something into my drink and this is all a bad dream, yap that's it," Paige said and stood up to pace the room.

"Unfortunately this is not a dream. Have you been able to do that before, you know that blue and white thing?" Phoebe asks.

"Only when I get really panicked I always end up at home, why?" Paige replied.

"I think your a witch like us," Phoebe replied.

"You guys need to go now, please," Paige said and they decided it was a good idea to leave.

"Paige here is our address, so if you want to talk just stop by ok," Prue said and they left the apartment. It was late when the girls dragged themselves home.

"Ok we need hazard pay for this," Phoebe said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Where have you guys been?" Cole said from the living room chair.

"Sister stuff, you know we haven't been able to spend much time together so we had a ladies night out," Phoebe replied.

"Does that include rolling around in the dirt?" he said as he got up and looked at them. "Its almost 2 in the morning."

"Ok dad sorry," Prue said while she gave him a not so pleasant look while heading to the bathroom.

"Phoebe what happened to your neck?" he asks as he saw the bruising that was starting to show. She stood there with her mouth agape trying to figure out how to explain it.

"Mud wrestling got out of hand," Piper said and Cole was more confused than ever.

"Yap those charity events can be a little ruthless," Phoebe said as she followed along with the lie.

"k going to bed now," Piper said and made a dash for upstairs hoping Leo was asleep. Cole put his hand on the bruising gently.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine but I kicked ass," she replied and hugged him.

Piper gently opened the door to avoid making noise and close it just as softly. She turned around and Leo was sitting in the chair asleep but clearly was waiting up for her. She smiled warmly and headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up. She took a nice hot shower and walked over to him as she got out of the bathroom.

"Leo," she whispered while touching his shoulder.

"Piper," he said and rubbed his eyes.

"You didn't have to wait up," she said as he stretched his body.

"Its late where were you?" he asks.

"A charity event with Prue and Phoebe," she replied continuing the lie.

"Oh," he said and took off his shirt and pants to climb into bed. She took off her robe and did the same. Both were too tired for any other activities. She cuddled up next to him and they both drifted to sleep.

Prue grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs as Cole and Phoebe were already asleep. She found a note on the table just outside of Phoebe's room that said charity event if anyone ask. She smiled as apparently her sisters were becoming very good at covering their tracks. The one thing the sisters did not notice was that their shadows were off sink and were not duplicating their movement but instead seem to be doing their own. Prue took a shower and climbed into bed next to Andy, whom was reading a book and fell asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and she too drifted away. The next morning Phoebe looked at herself in the mirror the bruise around her neck were prominent. Luckily it was winter in California and she could get away with some kind of a turtleneck our a scarf to hide it. She headed downstairs as Cole was getting ready for work along with Leo and Andy. Piper and Prue were already having breakfast and looked just as exhausted as she did.

"Nice turtleneck sis" Piper said as Phoebe for the most part hated them.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Mud wrestling?" Prue said to Piper.

"Well I had to think fast," Piper replied as Prue shook her head. Phoebe grabbed a bagels and cream cheese and flopped down on the seat.

"I need to find a different job," she said and rested her head on the palms of her hands as her elbows hit the table.

"Which one?" Piper asks.

"The one that involves getting up early," Phoebe replied.

"We saved a life last night," Prue said as the realization of what they did finally hit.

"Yeah that was kind of cool even though the person we saved was a little ungrateful," Phoebe said.

"No good deed goes unpunished," Piper said as she too was feeling a sense of pride over the accomplishment.

"That's okay still feels good," Prue said and they all nodded as the men came in.

The men finally joined them for breakfast and Leo grabbed a bowl for his cereal and sat down next to Piper.

"So did you guys wrestle each other or others?" he asks but he seemed uncomfortable in asking.

"What?" Piper asks.

"In case anyone ask about the charity event," he replied while pouring milk into the bowl.

"No," Piper said and the men were unusually quiet as they prepared their breakfast.

"Sooooo, was it a kiddie pool or just patch of ground they wet down?" Cole asks.

"Ground," Phoebe replied and Cole pressed his lips together while nodding. The sisters were clearly understanding that their significant others were trying to get a mental image in their heads.

"Maybe this will help," Piper said as she leaned in close to Leo. She gave him that seductive look he loved. "It was just a bunch of really beautiful women wearing tank tops, some of them were white, so I'm sure you can imagine what happens with white tank tops and water. They hosed us down and then we grabbed and pulled on each other until one gave up. On occasion the hand would slip and go someplace you didn't intend," she said and tilted her head slightly," does that help?" she finished and Andy dropped the pepper shaker on the ground, the silence broken by the dastardly deeds of a sweaty palm. Leo cleared his throat as Piper smiled and got up to get some coffee while the other sisters giggle.

"Are they going to have another one?" Cole asks.

"Yeah, but its just men this time. Topless, musclebound, sweaty wrestling each other in the wet mud," Prue replied and the once delightful image her husband held in his head was now replaced with another.

"Just had to ruin it didn't you," he said.

"You ready Leo?" Cole asks.

"Yap," he said and got up and kissed Piper good by. After the men left they all sat there finishing up their breakfast.

"Phoebe you need a lift?" Prue asks.

"Unfortunately yes, man I can't wait till I can buy my own ship," she replied as the door bell rang. A the video monitor came on and showed a woman standing at the door.

"Paige," Piper said and they got up to answer it.

"Hay how are you?" Phoebe asks but did not receive a smiling face back, instead the red-haired woman was Folding her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, you tell me notice something missing?" Paige asks while the sisters were confused. Prue looked down at her foot mostly because she hated it when people did that, to her it was the equivalent of tapping your fingers on the table and noticed what she was talking about.

"Oh, Oh her shadow is gone," Prue said while pointing.

"What?" Phoebe said and noticed it as well.

"Oh crap," Piper added.

"That's encouraging I thought you guys knew what you are doing?" Paige said and walked into the house.

"Hay we are new at this and how the hell did that happen?" Piper asks as they walked into the living room.

"Well I'm not a professional, but I think you killed it. Not sure what purpose my shadow is to the whole scheme of things, but it's a little unsettling," Paige said as the sisters just stood there quietly. "Well!" Paige said and tossed her hands in the air.

"Ok there's no reason to panic I'm sure there's a fix for this right," Phoebe said as she looked at them.

"Sure, sure," Prue replied but remain still as she was still trying to figure it out.

"The book," Piper said and headed up the stairs.

"Wait what about work, we're going to be late?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm sure it doesn't take all of us to figure this out, so Piper you and Phoebe go and I will work with Paige ok," Prue replied and they agreed.

"Call us if you need anything," Piper said and grabbed her coat with Phoebe behind her. Prue and Paige headed upstairs to the attic and walked over to the book.

"What is this thing, how you conjure the devil?" Paige asks.

"No, we are good witches, not bad ones and this book is hopefully going to have an answer to your problem," Prue replied and started flipping through the pages.

Piper was about to drop off at Phoebe at work when something grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into the ship.

"Phoebe," Piper said as she got up from her chair but something grabbed her around the waist. She was tossed A crossed the internal wall of the ship. Phoebe turned around to see what grabbed her and saw a dark mass standing there.

"Oh my god," she said as it tilted its head slightly.

Back at the house Paige was sitting in front of a mirror with a candle in front of her.

"I am not calling bloody Mary am I?" Paige asks.

"This is not the 14 century," Prue replied and handed her a piece of paper.

"What?"

"The urban legend is based upon a woman named Mary Tudor whom was Queen of England in the 14 century," Prue replied.

"You must be fun at parties," Paige said and looked at the paper.

"Mirror spirit, ok here what you need to do chant: Mirror Mirror on the wall, my reflection is so dull. I take a spirit and put it in my body in the mirror. My mirror self can now talk, walk, and play games with me. So mote it be!" Prue said.

"What does this have to do with shadows?"

"Paige its the closest thing I could find and technically your shadow is a reflection of you," Prue said and lit the candle. "Just think of it like Peter Pan," she finished.

"I think we're way past children's stories here," Paige said and looked into the mirror. She was about to do the chant when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a black mass moving towards Prue. "Prue look out!" Paige said and stood up. Prue turned around and saw her shadow growing and becoming solid. She tried to use her telekinesis but it did nothing. She started to punch and felt her fist hit something solid. Paige instincts kicked in and she looked around for something to fight with. She grabbed a wooden chair and hit it over the head. The wood split and broke and the shadow mask turned to face her.

"Prue a little help," Paige said as she backed away. Prue grabbed a knife off the table and stabbed it in the back. The next thing she went flying backwards as it backhanded her.

"Ok this is really unfair," Paige said while backing up. Prue's communicator on her wrist activated as a call came in.

"Prue we are in trouble," Phoebe said on the video screen.

"Take a number, so are we," Prue said as she got up.

"Are you being attacked by your shadow?"

"Yes," Prue replied as she avoided a punch from it. Phoebe was bleeding from her lip and Prue could see Piper behind her, holding her shoulder as blood was escaping between her fingers. Prue could hear pounding in the background.

"We are in the cargo hold but the door is jammed and we can't get out," Phoebe said as Prue avoided another punch.

"What is wrong with Piper?" Prue asks.

"Her shoulder wound opened again. She can't freeze them but on the bright side they apparently can't come through doors," Phoebe replied as the pounding got louder.

"Good to know," Prue said as she felt the air being knocked out of her as the mass finally connected. She grabbed her stomach as her communicator went off.

"Prue, Prue!" Phoebe yelled.

"Paige we need to get out of here," Prue said and ran towards her. The mass put itself in front of the door and then raised his hand. The form changed and became a long spike.

"Oh god," Paige said and they began to back up as it walked towards them. To show just how damaging its new weapon was, it Punched it through a table with ease.

"I don't know what to do," Prue said as her worry for her sisters was growing along with herself. Paige took her hand as she felt the panic. The need to get out, the need to run. Then she felt something else a tingling sensation as it went up her spine. The next thing she knew her vision was blinded by white light and slowly came back. But they were no longer in the manner, they were in the cargo hold with Phoebe and Piper. Prue looked at Paige while her stomach was turning.

"How did you do that?" Prue asks and Paige just stared at her.

"Prue how did you," Phoebe asks while putting pressure on Piper's shoulder.

"Don't know, is there a mirror in here?" Prue asks as she ran over to them.

"What why?"

"Just answer the question," Prue said.

"I don't think so," Phoebe said as the pounding continued.

"There are two of them and my powers are not working," Piper said.

"Yeah I know, ok we need to call someone," Prue said and lifted her wrist to use her communicator.

"Like who the shadow busters," Paige said.

"No I'm guessing that they don't want to be exposed either, so I am calling Andy. The noise of the Sirens may scare them off," Prue said and hit a button that will call him.

"And what if they don't, Leo is with him, Prue they could get killed," Piper said but before Prue could respond she heard sirens outside.

"That was fast," Paige said.

"I didn't connect yet," Prue said while the shadows stopped pounding.

"Are they gone?" Piper asks.

"Maybe I can get us out," Prue said and went to the cargo hold release. She could see there was damage on the panel and used her telekinesis to get it to work by pushing the door open. It took a lot of energy but she managed to get it ajar. She could see another ship from the Federation.

"Prue!" Andy's voice called out and she could see him through the crack.

"Andy the door is stuck and Piper needs help," Prue said as Leo came into view.

"I will get the torch," Leo said and ran back to the ship.

"Can you get out the front?" he asks.

"No," she replied and he put his hand through the crack to hold her hand.

"Don't worry your ok now," he said and she wished she could believe it.

"Back up," Leo said as he started cutting away the hinges with the torch that was more like a laser. It only took a few moments and one of the doors fell to the ground. Leo ran in and went right to Piper. "Sweetie are you ok?" he asks while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah just feeling a little woozy," she replied and leaned her head back on the wall trying to stay awake. Andy pulled out his weapon and checked the perimeter after checking on Prue and Phoebe Paige just stayed out of the way as she was still trying to figure out what happened.

"I need to get you to the hospital," Leo said while putting pressure on the wound.

"Ok," Piper said as she had no energy to fight his suggestion.

"Who ever it was is gone now," Andy said.

"You must have scared them off, how did you know I was in trouble?" Prue asks.

"Someone called the station and said they heard screaming coming from a ship. When I checked the local cameras, I saw it was Piper's. "Who is that?" he asks while looking at Paige.

"A friend Piper was Taking to work," Prue replied and Andy handed Phoebe a handkerchief her lip.

"Sure your ok?" he asks.

"Fine," she replied but could already feel bruises forming all over her body.

"I think you should all get checked out," Leo said as he helped Piper stand and they left the ship to get into Andy's. It did not take long for them to get to the hospital and they fixed Piper up in about 20 minutes. Prue, Phoebe and Paige were also checked out. Prue had some cracked ribs and Phoebe had a bruised spine. After they got home the girls said they were going to showers and relax and sent the men out to get medicine and some groceries. Andy decided not to drill Prue about what happened as cameras in the ship would tell him what he needed to know. While the men were gone the sisters along with Paige went to the attic.

"We need to do the same thing we did before and then the other spell to get our good shadows back," Prue said while going to the book and found the spell they used in the parking lot. She grabbed the necklaces and they did one at a time. Paige stood between Piper and her shadow while Phoebe and Prue said the spell while holding the necklaces. Piper's one arm was in a sling and she was a little high on the painkillers so having her stand between anyone was not a good idea. They were able to kill the evil shadows and then they all took turns sitting in front of the mirror to get the good ones back.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, my reflection is so dull. I take a spirit and put it in my body in the mirror. My mirror self can now talk, walk, and play games with me. So mote it be!" Paige said and put the flame out in a bowl of water Then she swirled her hand around in it. Her shadow was now back and the sisters did the same.

"Ok well this was fun, but I want nothing to do with you," Paige said and before they could say anything, she rushed out of the house.

"Can't blame her," Piper said while Prue helped her stand up.

"Guys we have another problem, Andy is going to asks a lot of questions and I can't answer them at least not truthfully," Prue said.

"We could turn him into a toad," Piper said and giggled.

"Your high so your input doesn't count," Prue said.

"Maybe we should just tell them the truth," Phoebe suggested.

"Are you ready to lose Cole because I'm not ready to lose Andy," Prue said and headed for the bathroom to clean up.

"My frog idea doesn't sound so bad now does it," Piper said and Phoebe just gave a sympathetic nod.

Andy, Leo and Cole decided to make a detour and went to Prue's ship. He stepped in and walked over to the consul started hitting a few buttons,

"Andy we really need to make a report so we can get these guys," Leo said.

"I know but before we do let's make sure we have enough evidence," he said and played the video. They could see Piper and Phoebe on the screen and then Phoebe got up to get out. The next thing was her flying backwards and then Piper hitting the wall. Leo cringed and clenched his fist as the video went fuzzy and stopped. Andy did his best to get it to play clearly but it would not.

"What happened?" Cole asks.

"Some kind of interference. I didn't even see what hit them," Andy replied.

"Could have been a shock-wave rifle," Cole suggested.

"That would explain the interference," Andy said.

"Its not cheep and they were wearing a suit assist," Leo said as he looked at the door that led to the cargo bay. It was dented like someone was punching on it.

"These walls are 7 inches thick of steel it definitely was suit assist again not cheep and if not Federation can only be found in the black market," Cole said as he ran his hand over the deep grooves.

"Why were they targeted there was no cargo, this a common ship?" Andy asks.

"Maybe they weren't going after the ship," Leo said and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Cole asks.

"You work for the Federation you made some enemies," Leo said.

"This is not Prue's ship, its Piper's and Leo so do you," Andy said.

"Yeah but I am still in training I haven't even made an arrest yet," Leo said as Andy looked at Cole.

"What about you, any enemies?" Andy asks.

"Not that I know of," Cole replied.

"There is another problem. Prue's communicator shows her being at the house at exactly 9:03 AM. The attack on the ship occurred at 9:00 AM, there's no way she could of gotten here in three minutes. They're hiding something from us one of them is involved with something and the others are Covering it up. Until I know what's going on we don't turn this into the Federation. In the report will just say it was a jammed door after a small crash," Andy said.

"What would the girls be involved with?" Leo asks.

"Well did you and Piper do anything with the black market while in space?" he asks.

"No," Leo replied.

"This all started to happen about three weeks ago when you Piper and you and Phoebe moved into the house. Cole if you and Phoebe are involved in anything you need to tell me," Andy said and Cole folded his arms.

"We are not and never were, maybe it's your wife she works with expensive artifacts, and the black market loves those," he said and Andy stood quickly.

"Are you saying that she is selling artifacts illegally," he said and got very close to him.

"Just a observation," Cole said and stood straight.

"Enough, this could have been a mistaken identity. We need to asks the girls and hopefully will get the truth," Leo said and left the ship. Cole walked past Andy and gave him a small nudge on the way out. The men said nothing to each other as they headed back to the house ready to interrogate.

Piper was sitting on the couch just staring at the TV as her eyes got very heavy.

"Honey while don't you go to bed," Prue said while rubbing her shoulder.

"No I want to wait up for Leo," she said as the men came in.

"Did you go to the grocery store?" Prue asks as they were bagless.

"No I went to the ship and checked the video," he replied and told her about the interference along with the time difference with her communicator.

"You hacked my communicator?" Prue asks clearly angry.

"Because you're hiding something from us and it's time to come clean. One of you was involved in something that is illegal. Now I can do the best I can to protect you but I need to know the truth," he asks getting to the point quickly.

"What, how could you think that?" Phoebe asks.

"What am I supposed to think, whoever attack the ship use a shock-wave rifle and a suit assist to try to break down the door. These are not inexpensive things and some can only be purchased on the black market so you tell me. Why would somebody try to kill you?" Leo asks.

"Well girls looks like we don't have a choice," Phoebe said as they were now backed into a corner. "You may want to sit down," she said but the men just continue to stand there. "Ok here we go," she said and told them what they were.

"What?" Leo asks and was the first to break the silence.

"I read out of the book and shazam we are witches," Phoebe replied.

"Out of all the stories you could given us this is the one you go with," Andy said and Prue used her telekinesis to send a lamp across the room. Piper froze the room and they moved behind the men and the room unfroze.

"At any point in time were you going to tell us this?" Andy asks as he was trying to get a grasp on everything.

"Yes but its not something that comes up in a normal conversation," Prue replied and walked over to him but he backed away. She felt her heart ache. "Andy you told me that you believed that there was more out there, you believed in the supernatural," she said.

"What attacked you?" he asks.

"That's not important," she replied.

"Yes it is," Leo asks.

"Our shadows when we saved Paige apparently we pissed off ours," Phoebe said.

"Paige?" Cole asks.

"Yeah the girl that was in the ship with us. Phoebe had a premonition about her getting killed and we saved her," Prue replied.

"That's what we do, we use our powers to help people at least that's what were supposed to do. Still a little new at this," Piper said.

"Andy say something," Prue said and he just put his hands on his hips. "Andy," she asks again.

"Prue what do you want me to say, I need some time," he said and left the house. Prue went to chase him but Piper stopped her.

"Give him some time," Piper said and then looked at Leo. "Well do you need some time?" Piper asks nervously.

"Oh yeah," he said and left as well. Phoebe walked over to Cole.

"Cole," she asks.

"Phoebe I can't say that I understand, but I love you and I will try to accept this," he said and hugged her. Prue and Piper headed upstairs and went to their rooms as they needed to be alone for a moment. Piper played with the wedding ring on her finger as tears came dripping down her face. Prue sat at the edge of the bed and then just began to cry as her body slumped.

To be continued...


	4. Guns A Blazing

Chapter 4

Guns A Blazing

The next morning Prue was sitting at the table staring at her cup of coffee. Dark circles under her eyes and her hair and makeup was done with little effort. Phoebe stopped at the door and tried to think of something to say.

"Prue I'm sure he will come back, he loves you," she said and sat down across from her.

"You don't know that," Prue said and never looked up. The house communicator rang and Phoebe got up to answer it. She hoped it was Andy saying he was on his way home, but instead she was greeted by her boss.

"What, but I can explain, I had a family," Phoebe said but was stopped in the middle of her explanation by the communicator hanging up. "Emergency," she said as she turned off the screen.

"What just happened?" Prue asks.

"Well I am officially unemployed, I missed too many days," Phoebe replied and sat down.

"Phoebe," Prue said and got up to put her cup in the sink. She did it roughly and Phoebe cringed.

"Prue how is this my fault. We had our shadows trying to kill us not to mention saving a innocent," Phoebe said.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Prue said harshly and left the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks while following her.

"Because that's what you do Phoebe you start something and don't finish it, you have always been irresponsible so one way or another you would've lost this job," Prue replied.

"At least I still have Cole, he didn't walk out on me," Phoebe stepped back and Prue's once hard look changed as her future softened. Phoebe was too angry and hurt to even notice. She headed upstairs and went to her room, slamming the door behind her. Prue felt horrible for what she just said and the realization that Andy may not return hit her hard. She almost in a daze state walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Piper was in her room and hasn't even got dressed yet the energy was just not fair to do so. She was looking at the book and was about to do something she would have yelled at them for. She found a page with the title 'Call your lover to you Spell'. She was desperate and need to talk to him badly. He would not answer her calls and she was ready to try anything. She read the instructions. On the night of the full moon, anoint the candle with he lavender oil and then, stick the three sewing pins into the middle of the candle, concentrate on your lover and repeatedly chant His/ Her name. Your love will arrive when the candle has burned down to the sewing pins. She need some of the supplies and decided to get dressed is now she had a purpose. She did not hear the argument that just took place downstairs and after getting dressed headed out to get her supplies. She checked the moon cycle calendar and tonight was supposed to be a full moon.

Prue had no choice but to get up and get dressed as she did not want to lose her job as well. She passed Piper in the hallway and could see she was in a hurry. "Piper can we talk?" she asks.

"Um Prue I need to go, but when I get home we can," Piper replied and continue down the stairs. Prue stopped close to Phoebe's door and could hear crying. She wanted to go and apologize, wanted to say she was sorry but her pride was sometimes stronger then her will. She headed to her room to finish getting dressed and get to work.

Piper arrived at the store and started looking for the candles and lavender oil. She was reading some of the labels when she heard her name. She looked up and saw Paige standing there. "Paige, we seem to keep running into each other," Piper said.

"Looks that way, listen I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was just overwhelming," Paige said.

"Its ok I can't blame you, right now I would do anything to get out of this," Piper said and looked away.

"Why its pretty cool actually, to have powers," Paige said.

"Yeah it comes with the huge price tag."

"I know I said I want nothing to do with you, but now that I've had time to think about it, maybe I can come over and you guys can teach me stuff," Paige said.

"Paige we have no idea what were doing and to be honest I don't know how much longer we will be doing this," Piper said and picked up a candle.

"Why?"

"We told our husbands last night and it did not go well, Leo and Andy walked out said they needed some time," she replied.

"Who wouldn't, you saw how I reacted. Don't worry they married you because they love you and that should win out," Paige said and Piper smiled a little at the hope she was right.

"I will talk it over with my sisters ok," Piper said and Paige nodded.

"Ok hope to see you later," Paige said and let her finish her shopping. Piper picked up the other ingredients that she needed and headed home.

Prue walked into her office at the auction house and immediately checked her communicator for messages. There were none from Andy or Leo. She logged on and saw all the work she needed to do today and normally would have just started, but today all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and close the curtains.

"Prue good to see you, we have a lot to look at today," Rex said as he walked in.

"Hi Rex," she said.

"You ok?" he asks noticing she was not her usually put together self.

"Fine just family issues," she replied and he sat down.

"Sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do?" he asks.

"No thanks. I will start on this and try to get it done as quickly as possible," she said.

"Don't worry, I can have Hannah help you," he said.

"No its fine," Prue said as she hated working with her.

"All right I will let you get to it, but Prue if you need anything don't hesitate to asks," he said and walked out of the office. Why the door was closed he gave a small smile as he began to plan. He walked back to his office where Hannah was waiting for him.

"Looks like there are bad tidings in the Elite dangerous household," he said and sat down.

"We should strike now," Hannah said.

"Yes but what to use," he said while grabbing a book from his locked drawer.

"Something nasty I hope," she said and he smiled at her. He began to turn the pages looking for something nasty.

Piper arrived home and kept her eye on the clock, time could not move any slower or at least that's how she felt. Phoebe walked into the kitchen where Piper was preparing the things she need for tonight.

"Hay Pipe," Phoebe said and Piper turned around quickly.

"I thought you were at work," Piper asks.

"Nope got fired and before you say anything Prue already gave me the 3rd°," Phoebe said.

"Honey she's going through a lot right now she didn't mean it," Piper said and went back to what she was doing.

"You don't even know what she said," Phoebe said and sat got some water.

"Let me guess, your not responsible that you don't think about your future," Piper said.

"Pretty much, I thought we were past this, I know I screwed up a lot when I was younger but I have grown up," Phoebe said.

"She knows that but sometimes she can fall back on lashing out at the people she loves when she's hurt," Piper said and sat down at the table.

"How are you anyway?"

"Holding on, I mean I know they will be back, just not sure what they will say," Piper replied.

"It will be an apology I'm sure of it," Phoebe said and gave Piper a hug. The middle sister never failed on somehow easing things between them. "Well time to find a new job," she said and got up.

"Actually why don't you hold off. If we are stuck doing this then we need somebody who can be flexible," Piper said.

"Wait I can't fight demons by myself," Phoebe said.

"No that's not what I meant, I mean like getting supplies we need and checking the book," Piper said and got up. "I need to grab some things from work and will be home soon," she said and started to leave.

"Aren't you off today?"

"Yeah just left some things there," Piper replied and headed out. Phoebe was now alone in the house and hope she would be back before Prue, is being alone with her right now is not a delightful option. She mostly did research on the Internet about witchcraft and was quickly getting overwhelmed. She was gladly interrupted when the doorbell rang hoping it was Cole or her brother-in-law's. Instead she was greeted by someone she thought she never see again," Paige."

"Hay did Piper talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Great, sorry I should come back later," Paige replied and started to walk away.

"Paige wait, its ok come back," Phoebe said and let her in. "So have some questions?"

"Oh a plethora," Paige replied and they went to the attic. Phoebe looked for the book but it was missing. She went room to room and found it on Piper's bed. She pondered for moment on why she had but then grabbed it and took it to the attic. She sat down at the round table as Paige sat next to her. "That thing is creepy."

"No its interesting but can be a little creepy I haven't even went through this whole thing yet. I usually stop when I see too many really bad things," Phoebe said.

"So you use it to save lives?" Paige asks.

"So far and try to give myself a dye job, personal gain did not go well," Phoebe replied and they both laughed a little.

"It has to be really tempting to not use it for something that's personal."

"Very but I'm already on my sisters bedside, so I will only use it for good," Phoebe said.

"Is your mom a witch?" Paige asks and Phoebe looked away.

"She passed when I was very young and to be honest I don't know. I assume so because our Grams was," Phoebe replied.

"Sorry I know what it's like to lose your parents," Paige said.

"How old were you?"

"16."

"Oh god Paige I am so sorry," Phoebe said.

"Thanks."

"Where they magical?"

"I don't think so but I never ask or noticed anything," Paige replied.

"Maybe it's the thing for magical parents to keep their kids in the dark," Phoebe said and turned the page.

"I now understand why you stop looking at it after a while," Paige said as a picture of a demon holding a bleeding heart in his hands was pretty horrifying.

"Cole," Phoebe said as she heard someone come in.

"Hay," he said and looked at Paige.

"This is Paige she is a witch," Phoebe said as she got up to greet him.

"Oh yeah you were in the ship yesterday but then took off pretty quickly," he said.

"It was a little bit of a shock," she said.

"Tell me about it," Cole said.

"Have you talked to Andy or Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, they're being stubborn but I know the come home, they have to their stuff is here," he replied and she playfully slapped him on the chest.

Piper was next to enter the attic and was expecting it to be empty. She was carrying a small box of the ingredients and think she needed.

"Piper I thought you talk to them, sorry I got a little impatient," Paige said as she stood up.

"No its fine, Cole have you talk to Leo?" Piper asks.

"Yes and just give him some time ok," Cole replied.

"What did he say?"

"Piper this was kind of a shock," he replied.

"Apparently not for you," Piper said and walked over to the shelf near the window. She put the box on it and then turned to face him. "A matter of fact you handled this quite well like it's no big deal," she said and Cole looked at Phoebe trying to understand where this is going.

"Piper what are you saying?" Phoebe asks.

"Well considering who we are and that every demon is after us, how do we know he's not one?" Piper asks.

"Because he's not, just because he's more accepting does not make him evil," Phoebe said.

"There's a test you could do," Paige said as she found the page with the title testing for warlock.

"There's no need for a test he is not evil," Phoebe said and Cole walked over to the book. He looked down at the page.

"Why not I have nothing to hide," he said and Piper took a look at the page as well. She walked over to a table and grabbed a knife.

"This is ridiculous," Phoebe said as she was getting angry.

"He said it was ok and we need to be careful," Piper said and then try to freeze the room. She was still trying to control it but it took her a couple attempts. She then walked over to Cole whom was still and push the tip of the blade onto his hand. She backed away immediately when no blood escaped the wound."Oh my god," she said.

"Piper he is frozen so his blood is frozen," Phoebe said and hoped her logic was correct.

"Right, right," Piper said as he unfroze and blood came out. All of them let out a sigh of relief as the test proved he was not a warlock.

"Good are you done accusing my boyfriend?" Phoebe said as having one sister already against her was more than enough.

"I need to take a shower," Piper said and left the room.

"Cole we are falling apart," Phoebe said and put her head on his chest.

"You will be fine this will pass," he said and rubbed her back.

Later that evening Rex and Hannah where both preparing to do a spell. "Dark Curse, nice," she said as Rex was drawling symbols on the ground using black chalk. A knife was next to him and a bowl of black water.

"Do you have what I asks for?" he asks.

"Yes," Hannah replied and handed him three objects. One from each sister, a strand of hair from Prue's brush she left in the office. Lip stick from Piper's ship and a ear ring of Phoebe's.

"How did you obtain the ear ring?" he asks while putting the objects in front him.

"Phoebe dropped it when she left Prue's office during the fire. I saw it in the surveillance cameras that it fell off. Thought we might need it," she replied and he smiled at her.

"That's my girl," he said and continued. "Darkness falls unto thee, strikes you down and cripples thee. All the pain that you have caused, rains on thee like holocaust. Darkest hour on you befalls, pain and suffering in you crawls," he said while they both concentrated on whom they were cursing. He then took off three objects and dipped them into the black water. He then put the objects on the floor and took the knife in his right hand. He then began to stab each item and said these words with venom.

"Poison water,vile, unclean, more than the blood of my enemy, here you serve well under me, taint this knife effectively. He then put the knife's tip in the water. "The rest if up to you. Just one cut and they will feel debilitating emotional pain. Whatever is going on in the household will be increased tenfold," he said and handed the knife to Hannah. She took it into her hand and squeezed the hilt while black water dripped from its tip.

"Consider it done," she said.

"The powers are tied to their emotions, one will affect the other and then we attack," he said and she shimmered away.

Piper was resting her head on her arms as she stared at the sewing pins. She kept repeating Leo's name as she concentrated. Her eyes got heavy as the candle burned down to the pins.

Prue stepped outside to get some air and felt something sting her on the back. She turned around quickly and saw nothing. She had it back in and ran into Phoebe.

"Hay pay attention to where you're walking," Prue said as she kept walking past her.

"What is your problem"? Phoebe asks and when Prue turned around she wished she didn't ask.

"My problem, let me see, you without thinking turned us into freaks and now my husband hates me, is that clear enough," Prue replied.

"So as usual everything is my fault," Phoebe said as her lower lip quivered a bit.

"Yes Phoebe that is exactly what I am saying. You just read the book without thinking of the consequences."

"First how the hell was I supposed to know it would work. And don't take your pain with Andy leaving out on me because that's what this is about," Phoebe said and quickly walked past her and out the front door. She stopped to get control of her emotions but felt the sting on her back. She turned around quickly and saw nothing as the venom worked its way in. she headed back into the house ready for a fight.

Piper fell asleep and was awoken by the yelling voices downstairs. She opened her rise to see that the candle was burnt down but no Leo. She decided to see what was going on and headed downstairs. Phoebe and Prue were facing each other and clearly very angry.

"Whoa, " Piper said and put her hands up.

"Stay out of this Piper," Phoebe said but did not take her eye off of Prue.

"What is going on?" Piper asks but heard the sound of ship engines outside and immediately thought it was Leo. She ran past them and the moment she opened the door and took a few steps. She too felt a sharp pain in her back for a split second. The physical pain past but the curse was working its magic. Leo stepped out of the ship and walked over to Piper. He shook his head slightly and seemed confused.

"Ok I have no idea why I am here," he said.

"Really, maybe it's the fact that you just walked out on your wife," she said and Leo backed up slightly as he has never seen her with that look in her eye.

"Piper I don't remember flying here, did you do something?" he asks as the argument inside the house was continuing.

"You bitch, you have to be right, you have to be perfect and so does everyone else," Phoebe said harshly.

"No I expect people to follow through with their responsibilities and I don't know, show up for work," Prue said just a harshly.

"I was saving a human life, sorry if that is not good enough for you. Some of us don't have six weeks of vacation."

"That is because I found a good job and worked heard to get it."

"One that you hate by the way and has made you bitter," Phoebe replied as the vase next to her began to shake.

Meanwhile outside emotions were also running high. "You tell me that your a witch and that demons are going to come after you and your mad because I need a minute to think it over," Leo said.

"Why would you need a minute, if you loved me you would not need a minute," Piper said through her teeth.

"Dammit Piper that doesn't mean I was going to leave you, I just needed to come to grips people are allowed to do that," Leo said as Paige walked up to them.

Hannah he was in the bushes smiling wickedly and enjoying the chaos. Could see a blur approach but cannot make it out completely. She was not close enough to see whom it was as witches have a protection from demons that make them heard to see.

"Another witch?" Hannah thought and she had to leave her pleasuring moment to talk to Rex.

"Hay guys what's up?" Paige asks and got very cold looks back.

"Not now Paige," Piper replied.

"Don't take it out on her Piper this is between you and me," Leo said and Paige headed into the house she immediately felt uncomfortable outside, unfortunately that would not change when she walked in.

"So I don't work hard I'm a loser is that it?" Phoebe asks.

"You took off to a colony that just grows vegetables and I know you took drugs Phoebe So what was your day like, get up around noon eat and then get high," Prue said and for a brief moment could see the hurt in Phoebe's eyes. Normally she would have stopped and apologized but the curse they were under was making that impossible.

"Ouch," Paige said and now the two sisters noticed the newcomer.

"Paige what the hell are you doing here?" Prue asks.

"Interrupting a fight," Paige replied.

"Go home," Phoebe said as the voices were raising outside.

"Oh so if I would have said, hay Piper I am a witch and have powers you would have just said ok," Leo said while his breathing increased.

"I sure the hell would not have walked out," Piper said.

"Bullshit, remember what happened three months ago, you used the emergency pod and left the ship in the middle of nowhere," he said.

"Yeah because you told me that your other marriage was not finished, you were still married when you married me," she said loudly.

"And I explained to you why and it was perfectly logical but you would not listen. I had to safe you from running out of oxygen because you're so damn stubborn," he said.

"Well maybe your other wife isn't. If you still have her number you can go live with her," Piper said and turned on her heels to go back into the house. Paige was at a loss but she noticed something on Prue's back. Her shirt was cut and some kind of black liquid was around the cut. She noticed the same thing with Phoebe and Piper.

"Um guys," she said.

"Well at least I'm not a prune, prudence prune, that's why mom called you that, she must have known what you would become," Phoebe said ignoring Paige.

"Really, do you think she would be proud of the fact that your a druggie and selfish," Prue said as the vase cracked. Upstairs the book close shut and the simple changed. The Trinity began to break into pieces.

"Hay look at your backs!" Paige yelled to get their attention as Piper walked in with Leo in tow.

"Piper wait," he said as Piper looked at Prue's back. She noticed the same cut and the black liquid around it.

"Prue what happened to your back," Piper asks as Leo put his hand on the cut on Piper's. She immediately pulled away from him as she was still angry.

"You have the same thing," he said.

Phoebe walked over to the mirror and she too had the same predicament. "What the hell?" she asks.

"I know I have not known you guys for that long, but this is pretty extreme," Paige said.

"The book," Prue said and headed up to the attic. She noticed that the symbol was not together anymore," What happened to it."

"Piper do you still have your powers?" Paige asks.

"Paige I don't know," Piper replied as she sat on the couch.

"Could you try?" Paige asks and Piper looked for something to throw in the air. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it. She then try to freeze it but it just hit the ground.

"That doesn't mean anything I still don't have the hang of it yet," Piper said and Prue tried to move something with her telekinesis and nothing happened.

"Nope our powers are gone," Prue said as she open the book.

"Good then we don't have to worry about it anymore," Piper said.

"What?" Paige asks.

"If we are not witches then our life's go back to normal," Piper replied.

"Normally I would not complain about that, but I think we were cursed and if that's the case in order to be under attack shortly. Without our powers we have no way to defend ourselves," Prue said as she found a Paige talking about curses.

"How do we get read of it?" Phoebe asks.

"We can't, we don't have our powers anymore not even for spells," Prue replied and slammed the book shut.

"I do, I mean I still have my powers, I think," Paige said and close your eyes tight. She orbed away and came back but was much higher than she expected and fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Leo asks as he helped her up and got the evil eye from Piper." I was just helping her up Piper," he said as he knew her jealous look. She bit her lower lip slightly and looked away while shaking her head.

"Ok guys we need to get over our anger issues now, Paige I hope your right," Prue said and she open the book back up to the section about curses.

"So we just need to figure out witch one was put on you and then remove it," Paige said.

"How did you even know that it was a curse or spell?" Piper asks.

"I have been doing some research on my own," Paige replied.

Hannah shimmered back into Rex's office.

"Well is it done?" he asks.

"Yes but another witch showed up. I would have cursed her as well but we did not have an object of hers to do it with," Hannah replied.

"Doesn't matter, if it works as well as I hoped there powers are gone. Send them in," he said.

"We could do it ourselfs," she said chomping at the bit.

"No they're not called elite dangerous for nothing or charmed. We send others, until we know them better," he said and she shimmered away unhappy. "My inpatient," he said.

Hannah returned with two demons. "What are you talking about, we can't even see the house, which means there powers are still a play," the demon said as he looked only saw surrounding trees.

"The house is still protected, but you will be able to see them clearly once you get inside. Just follow me and once your in, you will see everything," she said.

Prue was finally came across something that would help. "Ok Light the incense and candles and place them on your altar black on left, white on right. Altar, we don't have an altar," Prue said.

"Just make one," Piper said.

"Piper I don't think it's that simple," Prue said.

"And your the expert Prue your just as clueless about this stuff is we are," Phoebe and Paige put her hands up between them.

"Keep it under control," Paige said and looked at a table in the corner. She pulled it over and put it in the middle of the room, "Here is your altar," she said.

"Here is a black and white candle," Piper said as she pulled them out of the trunk.

"Glad Grams kept the stuff," Phoebe said.

"And she's really good at keeping secrets," Piper said as she put them on the table.

"Pass the sachet through the incense smoke and put it on one side," Prue said and then looked completely confused. "When we put in the satchel?"

"Personal items?" Leo asks.

"Sounds about right," Piper replied and put her wedding ring in a small bag she found in the trunk. Everyone else gave something that was personal to them except for Leo and Paige whom were not cursed.

"We need a lemon," Prue said and Phoebe headed downstairs to retrieve it. As she came downstairs she saw two men standing there and they could see her clearly.

"Hello witch," one said and smiled as he produced a fireball.

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled and dove out of the way as it flew pastor and hit the wall. The other demon could hear footsteps coming and stood at the bottom.

"Who the hell are you?" Prue asks as he materialized a whip. It glowed red and then he struck. Prue pushed Piper out of the way as it came between them, cutting a huge gash in the wall and right through the staircase. Leo grabbed Piper and used his body as a shield as the man was ready to strike again. But a huge blast took the demon off his feet and sent him into the adjacent wall. Prue looked towards the door and saw Andy and Cole holding large blast guns. The other demon took notice and tossed a fireball at Andy. Cole pushed him out of the way and was grazed by it.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled and was grabbed by the demon that recover from the blast. Paige made her way downstairs unnoticed by both demons as they could not see her clearly. She looked for anything to use as a weapon and grabbed a metal chair. The demon was about to stab Phoebe in the back when he was struck hard by it. He turned around as he let go of Phoebe but could not see Paige even though he was looking right at her. She started to back away as he formed a fireball and started tossing them.

"Where are you witch," he said while throwing things in all directions. Everyone was taking cover as Cole got up holding his arm. He could smell the burnt flesh.

"That didn't kill him, it should have killed him," Cole said in shock that it didn't.

"I don't know what to do, just keep them occupied as the girls figure out a way to kill them," Andy said and recharged his weapon. "Hay balls of fury," he said and fired the demon shimmered out of the way as a huge hole was created by the blast. Cole picked up his weapon and aimed at the other. One of the demons shimmered onto the staircase and as Leo turned around, he was tossed into the attic.

"Leo!" Piper yelled and was backhanded causing her to fall down the stairs.

"We need our powers back," Phoebe said as she kicked the demon in face. But it had little effect as her strength was not quite what it was. He wiped his lip and laughed a little. He used his knife and sliced her across the stomach. She stumbled backwards and into the kitchen. Paige use the fact that she cannot be seen but did not understand why and punched him across the face. The demon was distracted and she just kept punching. He was swinging the knife around and cut her across the arm. She looked down at her wound and it started to heal on its own. She smiled a little got more aggressive.

"Get away from my friends!" she said and kicked him between the legs. Normally this would have made any man go to the knees, but he just tilted his head. "Stupid witch we don't have those," he said and formed two fireballs in his hands and tossed them in her direction hoping to hit something. She put her hands up in front of her face and orbed out of instinct. The demon could see white and blue lights," White-lighter," he sneered and aimed where the lights were. He hit Paige on the leg with one of his fireballs and she re-materialized near the top of the stairs holding her leg. Leo was just getting up and was dazed.

"You ok?" he asks while helping her up. He noticed her leg healing on its own.

"Yap Golden, how cool is that," she replied.

"My wife can't do that Paige, so I suggest you figure out a way to get rid of this course," he said and headed back down the stairs avoiding fireballs along the way. Piper was trying to avoid being a shish kebab and Prue was doing her best to fight back. Cole made his way to Phoebe and put his hand on her stomach to stop the bleeding.

"Why aren't you guys using your powers?" he asks.

"Cliff note version, we don't have them right now. Get the lemon out of the refrigerator," she said and did what she asks after handing his weapon to Phoebe. "Cole I don't know how to use this," she said.

"Just point and shoot," he replied as the demon was coming at her again. She aimed and fired the recoil made her slide on the floor and hit the cabinets as the demon went flying backwards and past Prue.

"Nice shot sis," Prue said as a the other demon had his hand around Piper's throat and pressed against the wall. "Hay," she said and ran towards him. She crashed into his side and they both went tumbling down the hallway. Piper took in a deep breath as Leo got to her.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, come on we need to get the stuff you need so you can get your powers back," he replied and took her hand as Cole came out holding the lemons. He tossed them to Piper and her and Leo went upstairs.

"Wait we need Paige," Piper said.

"She is already up there getting everything ready," he said.

Prue stood up and the demon stood up as well. "This is getting old witch," he said.

"Your right it is," she said and used her foot on the tip of the knife. It flew in the air and she grabbed it with her hand on the hilt. She then tossed it right at him. It hit him in the chest and made him stumble backwards. He pulled it out and she was now at a loss of what to do.

"Your not a witch anymore, so this will not work," he said and came towards her. Piper, Leo and Paige went to the makeshift altar and started to spell. Piper held the book and read the instructions as chaos was ensuing downstairs.

"Hold the women in both hands, the lemon signifies the negative. Think of removing the curse," Piper said and Paige did what she asks. "Now dip the athame into the clean water and slice the lemon into three pieces," she continued and Paige cut the lemon. "Touch each piece with the athame, as you do this repeat the following three times. Now set them free."

Paige said it three times and Piper gave her the rest of the spell.

"As sour as this lemon be. Charged and cut in pieces three. With salt and water I am free Uncross me now, I will it be. Lemon sour, lemon sour Charged now with power Let this lemon do its task Its cleansing power I do ask As this lemon dries in air. Free me from my dark despair. Uncross! Uncross! Uncross! I break this curse," Paige said and she could see a black vapor come out of Piper.

"I think it worked," Piper said and Leo grabbed the a pillow and tossed it up in the air. Piper put her hands out and froze in place along with Leo.

"It did," Paige said.

Prue could feel something change and just as the demon was about to stab her she put her hand out in front of her and he was stopped in his tracks.

"Fuck," he said as he knew she had her powers back. She then raised her hand and he lifted into the air and then she threw him against the wall. Phoebe could also feel her strength returning and when the other demon had Cole, she stood up and punched him in the ribs. The force was so strong she could feel bone break on her fist. The demon grabbed his side and she kicked him under the chin. His head snapped back and he did a complete back flip before landing on his stomach.

"You back," Cole asks.

"Oh yeah," she said and grabbed a piece of a metal chair that broke during the fight. She walked over to him and plunged it down. The demon screened and then exploded as it went through his back. Prue was going towards the other demon when he used his whip. She was going to stop it but found she did not need to as the demon froze. She turned around and saw Piper with her hands out in front of her. Prue then walked over to the demon and stabbed him in the gut, this time he died. They all felt a sense of relief but had bruises and cuts to show for a battle. Phoebe was holding her stomach.

"Phoebe your hurt," Prue said as she ran over to her.

"Its ok," Phoebe said but looked very pale. Cole grabbed a first-aid kit and used the sealer to stop the bleeding. It was like surgical glue that also sterilized and re-created cells.

"You need to rest," he said and helped her to the couch.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" Prue asks as she helped.

"We will keep an eye on it but it was not that deep," Cole replied.

"You ok?" Andy asks his wife.

"Yeah and thank you," Prue replied and hugged him. He embraced her.

"Prue I'm sorry I walked out like that," he said.

"Its ok, you just made up for it," she said.

Leo and Paige came downstairs and could see that demons were gone. "You did it," Leo said as he walked over to Piper and wiped the blood off her lip.

"Thanks to you guys," Piper said.

"Phoebe I did not mean what I said, I'm sorry," Prue said and Phoebe smiled but a part of her was not sure if she did not mean it.

"I know Prue it was the curse and I am sorry too," Phoebe said but those wounds would take more time to heal. Paige showed them the book and the symbol was back to normal.

"Well your handy," Cole said.

"They couldn't see me for some reason until I did that disappearing act," Paige said.

"You weren't affected by the curse, so technically your were still a witch," Prue said.

"So they can't see us?" Piper asks.

"Maybe it's protection?" Leo asks.

"How did we get cursed in the first place, someone had to be able to see us?" Prue asks.

"Maybe it depends upon how powerful the demon is," Phoebe added.

"We have a lot to learn and I have a feeling a very short time to learn it in," Prue said and sat down.

Hannah shimmered back to Rex's office clearly disappointed. "We should have sent more," she said.

"It wouldn't have mattered, I told you they are not that easy," he said.

"It was going fine until their husband showed up and that witch," Hannah said and picked up a artifact made of wood. She then crushed in her hands.

"We need to find out who she is," he said.

"What about the source he will want a update?"

"Yeah I am aware, but we have time before our next meeting with him. I suggest we use it wisely," he said.

Piper walked into the bedroom as Leo was getting ready for bed. "Leo I'm sorry for what I said outside," she said while playing with her hands in front of her.

"Piper I know it was a the curse, but I understand how could have felt. You should not have left like that," he said and walked over to her. He took her hands on held them in his.

"There is one thing, your ex wife or wife," she said.

"I know and Piper I have tried to get her to sign the papers, she just won't luckily it only takes one now for a divorce to be somewhat legit that's how I was able to marry you," he said.

"We still need to get this resolved, I don't like the fact that she could show up in our life's."

"Neither do I. Listen I will talk to your in the morning ok," he said and hugged her.

"Leo who's ship is that outside?" Piper asks and Leo pulled away for a moment trying to think.

"Oh crap I don't know. I don't remember even flying here," he replied and Piper looked over at the candles she lit earlier.

"Personal gain," she said softly.

"What?"

"I will talk to Andy. I think you may have took it," she replied.

"Great," he said and shoot his head. "You did a spell didn't you?"

"Yes and I am sorry but I needed to talk to you," she replied and he put his hand on her face.

"Its ok but we definitely need to talk to Andy," he said.

Prue was also getting ready for bed.

"Glad you came back and with guns a blazing," she said.

"Me too. Prue I love you and no matter what happens, I am with you," he said and they held each other.

"Are you sure because it's going to be a bumpy ride," she said.

"Definitely, but nothing will take you from you," he said.

"Andy I don't want you to get hurt so for now on let us handle it," she said.

"Prue we are in this together and together we will fight, understood," he said as he looked into her eyes.

Cole was helping Phoebe into bed. "Careful," he said while pulling the covers up for her.

"Cole its fine, just a scratch," she said as she cringed a little.

"Right," he said and sat down next to her.

"I am so lucky to have you," she said.

"And I you."

"How did you know we needed help?" she asks.

"Ever since you guys told us what your were Andy's been tapping into Prue's communicator. Seeing if there was any fluctuation in heart rate and other variables. The alarm went off and we took some powerful weapons out of the armory of the Federation, which by the way we will return promptly and came here," he replied.

"Prue is going to love that," Phoebe said and smiled.

"You guys ok, Paige told me about the arguing," he asks.

"Yeah just sister stuff," Phoebe replied.

"Paige go home?"

"She did amazing, I think she's handling this better than we are," Phoebe replied.

"Leo said she self field."

"What?"

"Yeah right in front of him. If you guys are both witches then I wonder why you guys can't?"

"Don't know but that is a power I would really like to have," she replied as Cole climbed in next to her. "Good night."

"Good night," he said and they both drifted to sleep.

To be continued...


End file.
